Como (não) acabar com um casamento
by BiancaIS
Summary: Se é destino ou apenas uma série de eventos muitos suspeitos, nem Scorpius ou Rose ou seus amigos sabem. O que eles sabem com certeza é que um casamento entre uma Weasley e um Malfoy não acontece todo dia, mas é possível. O que descobrirão rapidamente é que desfazer esse casamento é que é complicado. Lutar contra o destino é uma escolha, a questão é se vale apena no final.
1. Como tudo Começou

Era madrugada e as ruas da cidade estavam vazias, apenas um local parecia ainda aberto em toda a Rua Lonfis, a mais badalada da região, que era o bar Joe's, nem o sol aparecia ali tão pouco.

\- Dia difícil, Srta. Weasley? – o barman perguntou para a freguesa de longa data.

\- Nem me fale Joe, nem me fale! – ela disse visivelmente embriagada de depois tomando mais um gole de sua bebida – Me fala a verdade, Joe, eu por acaso tenho algum problema? Pareço incompleta de alguma forma?

\- Claro que não!

\- Então por que minha mãe insistem em falar que eu tenho que arranjar alguém? Eu só tenho 28 anos, estou muito bem, não? – ela perguntava.

\- Absolutamente Srta. Weas... – ele concordou sorrindo gentil.

\- Você tem a razão sabe, meus pais tem o mesmo problema, poxa, se eu não quero ter um relacionamento, que eu não tenha! – o outro cliente do bar se pronunciou, com a voz alcoolizada feito a da menina.

\- Apoiado, apoiado! – Rose Weasley disse levantando seu copo em um brinde ao homem ao seu lado que se levantou e se sentou no banco ao lado da mulher, cambaleando pelo trajeto.

\- Hoje meu pai resolveu gritar na minha cara que eu sou um garoto ainda e não vou crescer nunca – ele disse bravo – Pois eu me acho um homem, não?

\- Claro que é! – a ruiva concordou – Sabe, aconteceu algo parecido hoje com a minha mãe, tive uma briga feia com ela, ela disse que eu não sou feliz ou algo assim e que achando alguém eu ficaria, respondi que não estava pronta então sabe o que ela fez? – Rose estava começando a chorar.

\- O que? – ele perguntou curioso.

\- Ela gritou comigo e me chamou de imadu... tura – ela então pensou melhor – Eu não sou imatura, sou? – ela estava chorando agora.

\- Pra mim, você é a mulher mais "matura" que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! – ele disse abrindo os braços e ela sorriu.

\- Sabe o que devíamos fazer? – ela perguntou chegando perto do homem como se fosse contar um segredo, só que falou no mesmo tom de uma conversa normal, o choro já tinha sido esquecido – Devíamos nos casar!

\- É, e daí nem meu pai nem a sua mãe iriam mais brigar! – ele disse como se fosse a melhor ideia do mundo.

\- Ei, ei, vão com calma! – disse Joe – Casar é um passo meio sério, não?

\- Claro que não, se não der certo nós nos separamos – Rose disse sorrindo.

\- Problema resolvido – ele disse feliz.

\- Vamos? – Rose perguntou se levantando.

\- Claro – ele disse e se levantou também.

\- Srta. Weasley, eu realmente acho que não deviam fazer isso – Joe disse preocupado.

\- Verdade! Como estamos sendo bobos – Rose bateu a mão na cabeça – Não podemos ir nos casar sem parar... pagar a conta antes! – ela disse pegando a bolsa.

\- Não, eu paro... pago! – ele disse pagando a carteira – Afinal quero ser um bom marido!

\- Oh, que fofo! – ela disse sorrindo e começando a chorar de novo – É a coisa mais linda que já fizeram pra mim – ela comentou.

\- Pois você terá muitas mais – ele sorriu entregando um bolo de dinheiro, mais do que necessário e a puxando para a rua – Ei, você é uma bruxa? – eles caminhavam aos tropeços, ela estava com o braço enganchado no dele.

\- Sou, você também é um bruxo? – ela perguntou animada, ele concordou sorrindo – Nossa, esse plano fica cada vez melhor – ela disse esquecendo novamente o choro – Ei, como você se chama mesmo?

\- Scorpi... Scorpius Malfoy – ele disse – E você?

\- Rose Weasley – ela sorriu.

\- Nã não, Rose Malfoy – ele sorriu divertido – Haha, te peguei!

\- Verdade, você é inteligente – ela constatou.

\- Vem, conheço um lugar onde podemos acabar logo com isso – e ele tentou aparatar, mas não conseguia se concentrar direito no lugar – Bem, vamos ter que ir de carro mesmo – e um carro modelo de ultima geração apareceu, era esporte então só tinha dois lugares.

\- Uau – ela disse e logo depois os dois estavam sendo levados até o certo lugar, o loiro tinha enfeitiçado o carro para levar aos lugares desejados sem necessidade de motorista.

Scorpius, sem pensar duas vezes, traçou seu caminho.


	2. Como houve um casamento

Rose acordou em uma cama diferente, com um cheiro diferente e ouvindo um som diferente. Se fosse sua casa o coxão estaria menos fofo, não sentiria um cheiro de limpeza e com certeza não ouviria o som de outra respiração.

Sua cabeça estava latejando, então demorou uns bons minutos antes de ela finalmente abrir os olhos. Ao seu lado um loiro ressonava tranquilamente. "Sempre loiros", ela revirou os olhos para si mesma. E decidiu finalmente sair dali, claro que com a maior cautela que podia para não acordá-lo.

Levantou-se e abriu uma porta ali perto achando um banheiro bem iluminado, demorou uns segundos para seus olhos acostumarem com a nova claridade. Virou-se para a pia, lavou o rosto e então viu, um anel simples dourado estavam na sua mão esquerda, no dedo que só casados usam.

"Meu Merlin", ela pensou, a besteira foi maior que a imaginada.

Ela então voltou para o quarto, o homem loiro estava sentado com as mãos no rosto.

\- Er, oi – ela disse sorrindo amarelo, o homem pulou de susto e logo fez uma cara de dor, devia estar de ressaca também.

\- Quem é você? E o que faz no meu quarto? – ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Bom, meu nome é Rose Weasley e eu queria muito saber a resposta para a sua segunda pergunta – ela disse, e o menino fez uma careta e abriu os olhos quando ouviu o nome da menina – Quem é você?

\- Scorpius Malfoy – ele disse simplesmente.

\- Escorpião Albino? – ela perguntou de repente o reconhecendo.

\- Ele mesmo, Cabeça de Fósforo – ele disse com um sorriso fraco.

\- Agora sim, estou frita – ela disse se sentando na cama com as mãos no rosto.

\- É só fingir que isso não aconteceu, seu marido vai desconfiar? – ele disse notando o anel na mão da menina.

\- Venha cá – ela chamou batendo no lugar ao se lado na cama, ele se sentou ali e ela reparou que ele tinha o mesmo anel – E sua mulher, vai desconfiar?

\- Eu não te... – e ele olhou pro seu anelar esquerdo – O que é isso?

\- Você não tem esposa? – ela perguntou esperando desesperadamente uma resposta positiva.

\- Não – ele disse sério.

\- Merda! – ela disse – Bom, eu também não tenho marido, mas nós dois temos aliança – ela engoliu em seco.

\- Ei, ainda está muito cedo para saber de qualquer merda que eu fiz ontem à noite, com licença que eu vou tomar um banho – ele disse se virando para a porta que ela havia acabado de sair – Hum, fique a vontade, a cozinha é no final do corredor e tem um banheiro duas portas a frente – ele comentou e entrou no banheiro.

Rose abriu outra porta no quarto e achou um closet de tamanho médio bem organizado e foi só a segunda tentativa que achou o corredor e por fim o outro banheiro. No armário debaixo da pia ela achou uma poção pra ressaca e uma toalha limpa e decidiu tomar a poção e depois um bom banho, e colocou as mesmas roupas depois de limpá-las com sua varinha que, felizmente, encontrou no criado mudo do lado de onde havia dormido.

Quando saiu percebeu que Scorpius ainda não tinha saído do quarto então decidiu ir ver a tal de cozinha dele. O final do corredor dava em uma sala com sofás bem confortáveis e com a parede oposta coberta com uma cortina, era uma varanda. Do outro lado era a cozinha que só era separada da sala por uma bancada. Ele disse para ela ficar à vontade então ela decidiu procurar algum cereal e leite, além de, claro, uma tigela.

Estava para dar a primeira colherada quando o homem apareceu de bermuda, sem camisa e passando uma toalha nos cabelos molhados.

\- Deixe-me ver se entendi – ele disse – Você está dizendo que nós casamos?

\- Podemos ter casado ou não, não temos certeza – ela disse nervosa

\- Bem, meus pais ficariam felizes se eu estivesse casado – ele comentou amargurado, e se aproximando da geladeira.

\- Minha mãe daria pulinhos de alegria – ela disse no mesmo tom e colocou uma colherada na boca.

\- E seu pai? – ele perguntou pegando uma série de produtos estranhos da geladeira, isso incluía ovos, leite, cenouras e aspargos.

\- Iria intimidar o pobre coitado que se atreve a se aproveitar da princesinha dele – ela disse e olhou com uma careta pros produtos que ele colocava na pia – Você vai fazer o quê?

\- Uma vitamina, ah, você também quer? – ele perguntou confuso e pegando um copo grande.

\- Certamente não – ela negou firmemente – tem certeza que quer juntar ovos e beterraba?

\- Bom, eles o que eu peguei aqui tem muitos complexos vitamínicos, então posso passar horas sem me alimentar e está tudo bem – ele disse simplesmente.

\- E por que você ficaria sem comer por horas? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Porque a qualquer momento posso ser chamado no trabalho e ficar horas lá só vivendo de café e água – ele disse e apontou sua varinha para o copo com a bebida e ela começou a se misturar rapidamente.

\- Hum – Rose murmurou e os dois ficaram em silencio, logo a bebida de Scorpius já estava pronta e ele deu um primeiro gole e depois começou a rir – Qual a graça, Malfoy?

\- Essa situação, claro – ela assentiu – Digo, acho que nunca trocamos uma palavra que não fosse desavença e agora você está na minha casa e estamos em duvida de algo bem sério que nos envolveria, não é engraçado?

\- Muito – ela sorriu e eles ficaram em silencio novamente.

\- Sabe, encontrei isso no meu bolso, te remete algo? – ele disse jogando um papel para ela.

\- Bom, é uma nota fiscal então é só ver o endereço e o lugar onde você foi ontem à noite, ou ela era de outra saída? – Rose perguntou.

\- Você realmente acha que vou a muitos lugares trouxas e pego isso? – ele perguntou irônico – Acha também que agora eu virei um tipo de amante do estilo de vida deles, não?

\- E ai vem sua ironia idiota! – ela disse revirando os olhos – Um simples não bastava, pro seu interesse – ele soltou um muxoxo, Rose revirou os olhos e leu o papel, logo depois arregalou os olhos.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou alarmado.

\- Bom, isso é a confirmação da compra de uma câmera.

\- E daí? – ele perguntou.

\- Que compraram essa filmadora em uma igreja chamada "Simplesmente Amor: Laços Eternos Instantâneos" – ele arregalou os olhos também e ela se levantou.

\- Aonde vai? – ele perguntou.

\- Procurar a filmadora, dã! – ela disse e uns minutos depois já estavam de volta com a máquina na mão – Estava no meio dos lençóis da cama, incrível não ter caído.

\- Certo, e como tiramos o filme dali pra ver no cinema? – ele perguntou.

\- O quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

\- Bom, isso, pelo nome, faz filmes – ela assentiu – E filmes são vistos no cinema, bom, foi isso que aprendi nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas – Rose riu.

\- Também, mas esse é caseiro, podemos ver aqui mesmo pra falar a verdade – ela disse abrindo a tela de visão de fotos e filmes e clicando no único filme ali gravado.

 _Começava com uma marcha nupcial sendo tocada e via-se uma porta que logo foi aberta por uma Rose saltitante de véu, saltitando a ruiva rapidamente chegou ao altar onde Scorpius estava com um sorrido bêbado, ele acenou freneticamente para a câmera quando notou que o filmavam._

 _A frente dos dois estava um padre e ele fez todo um discurso sobre amor e os dois continuavam bem bêbados._

 _\- Scorpius Malfoy, você aceita Rose Weasley para ser sua esposa, para amar e respeitá-la pelo resto de sua vida? – o padre perguntou sorridente, o loiro do filme demorou um instante para perceber que era com ele._

 _\- Claro, adeus sermões pa- paté- paternos – Scorpius do filme disse se enrolando nas palavras e colocando uma aliança no dedo de Rose que brilhou._

 _\- Rose Weasley, você aceita Scorpius Malfoy como marido, para amar e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe? – o padre se vira para a mulher._

 _\- Sim, com certeza! – ela sorriu afetada colocando a aliança no dedo do loiro, ela também brilha._

 _\- Sendo assim, eu os declaro marido e mulher, você pode beijar a noiva – o padre disse e os dois sorriram e encostaram os lábios por poucos minutos._

 _\- Só isso? Estamos casados? – Rose perguntou ao padre, animada._

 _\- Uhum, já é oficial – ele disse sorrindo bondosamente._

 _\- Uhul! – o loiro comemorou._

 _\- Minha família inteira agora vai ver só, não sou mais fadada a uma vida de sol- solte - solteirona! – a ruiva comentou._

 _\- E eu não sou mais uma vergonha! – ele comemorou junto – Vamos, quero mostrar meu, quer dizer, nosso apartamento!_

 _\- Não esqueçam suas varinhas! – o padre alertou de alguma parte._

 _\- Espera, vou pegar a câmera! – Rose disse chegando perto do vídeo e logo depois sumindo, a imagem então começou a se mexer muito e ia em direção ao loiro – Dê seu primeiro olá como casado, Sc- Scor... amor! – ela disse._

 _\- Olá, coisinha estranha! – ele acenou sorrindo._

 _\- Own, como você é fofo! – a voz de Rose comentou._

 _\- Obrigado, vamos? – ele perguntou e agora só aparecia o caminho que eles seguiram – e esse é o carro do... loiro com quem me casei! – Rose comentou e mostrou o carro esportivo azul do homem._

 _\- Modelo especial! – ele comentou sorrindo e ambos entraram no carro e este começou a se mover sozinho._

 _\- Versão para bruxos – Scorpius piscou pra câmera._

\- Ok, já chega, a partir daí já sei que chegamos aqui e caímos no sono com a câmera ainda na mão – Scorpius disse parando de ver o vídeo.

\- É, parece que estamos... – Rose engoliu em seco fechando a câmera – casados.

\- Não, não é possível, vamos falar com essa capela e ver o que podemos fazer! – ele disse exasperado.

\- Você não viu o brilho das alianças? É obvio que foi oficial, a capela não pode fazer nada! – Rose disse enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

\- Mas não pode, como ficará minha vida? Sabia que eu tenho um encontro com uma gata hoje a noite? – Scorpius pergunta bagunçando os cabelos ainda molhados.

\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo – Rose diz com a voz chorosa abafada, Scorpius para ao perceber isso ainda com as mãos nos cabelos, ele odiava ver mulheres chorando, nunca sabia lidar com elas.

\- Hum, você está bem? – ele pergunta cauteloso se aproximando.

\- Eu pareço bem pra você? – ela pergunta sarcástica levantando o rosto inundado por lagrimas.

\- Bom, não, mas não chore, por favor – ele disse nervoso – Por favor – ele repetiu colocando os braços ao redor dela.

\- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para o menino.

\- Hum, bom, minha mãe sempre diz que quando as pessoas choram, as vezes só um abraço já ajuda – ele se explicou um pouco vermelho e a soltando.

\- Isso não ajudou em nada! – ela disse não contendo um soluço.

\- Hum, que tal um chá? Ou passear no parque aqui em frente? Lá é sempre bom pra esfriar a cabeça – ele sugeriu ainda nervoso – Qualquer coisa, mas pare de chorar, está bem? – a mulher riu – Do que está rindo? – ele disse com a cara vermelha.

\- Do seu nervosismo, ora! – ela disse limpando as lagrimas e pegando um pano para assuar o nariz – Desculpe, lembrei as palavras da minha mãe ontem, não foram nada bonitas, isso tudo junto com as conversas paralelas das minhas primas com pena... – e ela começou a soluçar de novo.

\- Ok, calma, pare de chorar, ok? – ele disse se desesperando novamente – E se eu te der uma flor? Minha mãe disse que mulheres gostam disso – ela negou com a cabeça – Chocolate? Um cartão? Dinheiro? – ela continuava chorando e negando – Um cachorro? Um golfinho? – ele perguntou e ela começou a rir novamente.

\- Golfinho? Como você me daria um golfinho? – ela perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Sei lá, mas você teria de arranjar um aquário gigante, isso sim – ele disse para aliviar um pouco a tensão que estava sentindo.

\- Ah, nunca! – Rose disse sorrindo um pouco – De gigantes, já basta a de casa – Scorpius fez uma careta.

\- Enfim, detesto voltar para o assunto, mas isso é serio – Rose respirou fundo – Para termos certeza de algo, o Registro de...

\- Indivíduos Mágicos! – a ruiva disse sorrindo – Claro! como não pensei nisso antes?

\- Mas você nem pensou nisso agora, foi minha ideia, Weasley – Scorpius exclamou arrogante.

\- Que seja, vá logo se arrumar que eu vou fazer o mesmo... – a mulher mandou se levantando.

\- E quem disse que você manda em mim?

\- Ah, deixa de infantilidades, aposto que você também quer saber!

\- Sorte sua que sim – ele disse saindo, Rose apenas bufou e foi para o banheiro transfigurar sua roupa para algo mais formal.


	3. como lidar com a verdade

\- Bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia, qual são seus nomes e qual a natureza da sua visita? - uma voz soou assim que o casal digitou o número certo na cabine telefônica.

\- Somos Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley e viemos checar o Registro de Indivíduos Mágicos - Scorpius disse olhando pra ruiva que assentiu.

\- Certo, aproveitem sua visita! – a voz disse depois de abrir m compartimento com dois crachás com o nome de cada um e as palavras "visita ao departamento de registros" escrita, logo depois a cabine desceu feito um elevador até o átrio do Ministério.

\- Ok, praticamente metade da minha família trabalha aqui então por favor finja que não esta comigo se eles me reconhecerem - Rose disse arrumando seus óculos, estava escondida por um chapéu de bruxo maior que sua cabeça, era de Scorpius. Não resistiu em usar seu usual coque, para disfarçar ainda mais também usava óculos sem grau, seu tio Harry muitas vezes falava de como um óculos pode mudar uma pessoa.

\- Não precisa nem pedir, Weasley - Scorpius disse debochado, nenhum de seus pais trabalhava ali então ele estava como de costume, exceto o chapéu de bruxo que Rose lhe tinha tirado pouco antes de entrarem na cabine.

\- Ah, vamos logo - Rose disse tomando dianteira aos elevadores.

Eles conseguiram chegar ao local dois andares a baixo sem preocupações, mas assim que chegaram Rose reconheceu no balcão a namorada de seu irmão, Hanna, e se escondeu atrás de Scorpius enquanto ele pedia informações, logo ela apontou a sala onde estava o que estavam procurando.

\- Quem é ela? - Scorpius perguntou assim que fecharam a porta atrás de si.

\- Namorada do meu irmão agora vamos checar logo - Rose disse se sentando em um dos bancos na sala e olhando pra parede, Scorpius se sentou ao seu lado - Ok, momento da verdade - Ela continuou antes de respirar fundo - Rose Weasley - ela disse em alto e bom som.

\- Rose Margaret Weasley: Viveu no ano de 1654 à 1763, veio da família Vergan e se casou com Erick Weasley. teve seis filhos : Jonas Weasley, Theodoro Weasley, Sarah Weasley... - a voz disse enquanto aparecia no canto uma foto de uma mulher vitoriana de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, ela parecia tirada de um conto de fadas.

\- Não, acho que vou ter que ser mais clara - Rose suspirou - Rose Elizabeth Weasley - ela disse novamente.

\- Não há registros desse nome - a voz informou.

\- Droga, droga, droga, droga - Rose disse a si mesma – Pronto, esta confirmado eu realmente fiz uma merda gigante ontem - ela disse olhando pra Scorpius com raiva, como se ele fosse o culpado.

\- Isso só significa que você sumiu! - Scorpius disse nervoso.

\- Rose Elizabeth - ela engoliu em seco - Malfoy - ela disse claramente.

\- Rose Elizabeth Malfoy: Vive do ano de 2005 até os tempos atuais, veio da família Weasley e se casou com Scorpius Malfoy, não tem filhos. Formou-se com honras na Escola de Bruxaria de Hogwarts e atualmente trabalha como atendente na loja Floreios e Borrões. Seus pais são Ronald Weasley e Hermione Weasley, seu... - a voz começou enquanto a foto de Rose aparecia no lugar onde antes estava a mulher vitoriana.

\- Confirmação maior não há! - Rose disse começando a chorar - Que faço agora? Meu pai vai me matar! - ela disse.

\- Scorpius Malfoy - o loiro procurou.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: Vive do ano de 2005 até os dias atuais, se casou com Rose Weasley, não tem filhos. Formou-se com honras na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e atualmente trabalha como aprendiz nas empresas Malfoy e como assistente no hospital regional. Seus pais são Draco Malfoy e Astória Malfoy... - a foto do loiro apareceu.

\- É, agora sou perdido, não quero nem ver o que vão falar por eu estar ligado a uma Weasley - Scorpius disse bagunçando os cabelos e então olhou para a sua companheira - Ah não, você está chorando de novo? Por que dessa vez?

\- Porque agora é certo que eu me casei com você, meu pai vai me matar, minhas primas vão me julgar, meus primos vão pirar... Ah, Merlin, Hugo! Hugo vai... - e Rose começou a soluçar.

\- Shh – Scorpius disse se aproximando sem jeito, mas ela continuava a chorar, ele então fez a única coisa que passou pela cabeça dela, abraçou-a – Tudo, ah, vai ficar bem?

\- Isso foi uma pergunta? - Rose perguntou com um mínimo sorriso nos lábios.

\- Pode ser, pelo menos você parou de chorar como se sua vida tivesse acabado - Rose deu mais um sorriso - Calma, ok! eu tenho certeza que podemos contornar isso rapidamente.

\- Você só esquece um porém, a lista dos mais novos casados, bebês e mortos aparece todo o dia no Novidades Magicas e todo mundo lê esse jornal! - Rose voltou a chorar.

\- Calma, nós já estamos no Ministério, certo? Então, é só pedir uma revogação - Rose parou para pensar um momento e assentiu - Certo, agora pare de chorar, por favor!

\- Você não sabe lidar com choros, sabe? - Rose perguntou sorrindo e secando as lagrimas.

\- Ah, você percebeu? - Scorpius ironizou – Pensei ter escondido tão bem!

\- É, agora me solte, por gentileza? - Rose riu e Scorpius a soltou dando um salto para longe da mulher que sorriu.

\- Vamos, quero resolver isso antes do almoço - Scorpius disse se apressando para a porta.

\- Encerrar ficha - Rose disse antes de sair para a parede que agora mostrava os tataravós de Scorpius, e seguindo atrás do mesmo.

Rose passou disfarçadamente pela menina no balcão e o casal voltou aos elevadores, tiveram o azar de pegar um com o tio Percy de Rose, mas ele estava tão concentrado nos papeis em sua mão que não a notou e enfim chegaram aos tribunais. Assim que saíram do elevador, Daniel Zabine, o melhor amigo de Scorpius, veio cumprimenta-lo, Rose disfarçou e andou para um lugar que poderia ouvir a conversa sem ser vista.

\- Scorpius, estava mesmo pensando em te convidar para ir e uma balada nova que eu encontrei, ouvi coisas muito boas sobre as gatas que andam por lá – o homem disse entusiasmado depois de cumprimentar o melhor amigo.

\- Jura? Eu estou totalmente dentro! – Scorpius disse animado, Rose bateu a mão na testa.

\- Imaginei que sim – Daniel disse sorrindo, mas então franziu as sobrancelhas – Mas espera, o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu?... Ah, sim, você é advogado, não? - Scorpius perguntou.

\- Claro que sim, esta esquecendo das coisas agora, amigo? - o moreno brincou.

\- Só queria confirmar, mas agora me responde uma coisa que meu chefe perguntou, mas eu não sei responder - Scorpius inventou - Então, parece que o filho dele casou quando estava bêbado e agora quer o divorcio, ele pode? - Daniel o encarou sério.

\- Dai depende...

\- Do que?

\- Veja bem, os laços matrimoniais são bem chatinhos na sua formação, muito instáveis nos três primeiros meses, então, para não ocorrer acidentes, criou-se uma lei que não se pode mexer nesses laços nos primeiros 3 meses – ele disse coçando o queixo.

\- Puxa, ferrou então - O moreno o olhou com uma careta - O que, você acha que ele vai querer saber que o filho dele esta preso a ela por três meses? - Scorpius levantou má sobrancelha.

\- Verdade - Daniel sorriu e olhou o relógio - Opa, melhor eu ir, minha audiência começa em três minutos - ele disse começando a andar - Sexta feira nós vamos no clube, depois te mando o endereço!

\- Que ela não esteja chorando, que ela não esteja chorando... - Scorpius murmurava enquanto procurava a ruiva olhando em volta, mas então ouviu m soluço baixo vindo de debaixo de uma escada e, frustrado, seguiu o barulho encontrando Rose banhada em lagrimas novamente.

\- Desculpe! - ela disse escondendo o rosto, Scorpius se espremeu para se esconder lá com ela e passou uma mão por seu ombro.

\- Calma, daqui três meses isso vai estar desfeito e pense pelo lado bom... - Scorpius comentou tentando acalma-la.

\- Que lado bom, eu vou ser crucificada por minha irresponsabilidade e...

\- Ué, mas você mesma não disse que sua mãe queria que você achasse alguém? - ele perguntou tentando sorrir, Rose levantou o rosto o olhando interessada - Pense que agora você tem o bonitão aqui! - Rose riu sarcástica – Pode-se dizer que sou um achado: bonito, inteligente, bom em Quadribol...

\- Modesto - Rose comentou irônica e sorrindo um pouco - Verdade, se isso realmente é irrevogável, por que não aproveitar seus pontos bons? - Rose disse secando as lagrimas.

\- Bom, já que tenho que aceitar também... Meu Pai terá que se contentar com uma nora como você mesmo - Rose levantou uma sobrancelha- Tomara que isso o faça largar do meu pé de uma vez - ele finalizou mais pra si mesmo.

\- É isso, chega de chorar pelo leite derrama... Ops, existe sim um problema! - Rose o olhou, apreensiva, Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha - Você é um Malfoy e eu sou uma Weasley.

\- Huuu, é, isso realmente é um problema - Scorpius fez uma careta - Mas espere, agora você é uma Malfoy também!

\- Haha, muito engraçado - Rose ironizou - Agora será que podia sair? - ela disse tirando o braço do menino de si.

\- Já estou saindo! - Scorpius levantou a mão e voltou a ficar de pé fora dali.

\- Pelo menos você sabe obedecer - Rose sorriu.

\- Não, eu sei que você esta chorando toda hora e eu não gosto disso, melhor não contrariar - ele sorriu - Agora eu estou com fome, você vai querer almoçar comigo ou vai sair por aí?

\- Isso é um convite ou o que? - Rose perguntou.

\- Entenda como quiser! - Scorpius disse entrando em um elevador.

\- Grosso! - Rose disse o seguindo.

\- Será que agora você pode devolver meu chapéu? - Scorpius perguntou a olhando.

\- Nós não saímos do Ministério ainda - Rose disse levantando uma sobrancelha, Scorpius bufou. Os dois seguiram seu caminho, certa vez seu primo Alvo passou por ela, mas esse não a reconheceu e os dois acabaram fora do Ministério incógnitos.

\- Toma, finalmente essa coisa vai pra fora! - Rose disse entregando o chapéu de bruxo pro loiro e tirando os óculos.

\- Obrigado! - Scorpius disse guardando objeto já que estavam em ruas trouxas e logo depois começando a andar.

\- Ei, onde esta indo? - Rose perguntou apresando o passo para o seguir.

\- Comer, estou faminto! - ele disse simplesmente, já tinha transformado suas roupas em um terno normal trouxa.

\- Ah, bem acho que vou com você, não recuso comida grátis - Rose disse se postando ao lado do loiro.

\- E quem disse que é grátis, cada um paga o seu, amiga! - ele disse atravessando uma rua.

\- Primeiro: não sou sua amiga, segundo: é questão de etiqueta pagar a comida para uma dama e terceiro: se não fazer esse cortejo, eu gasto até o ultimo centavo que você tem - ela disse sorrindo simpática.

\- Você teria coragem de fazer isso com seu marido querido? - Scorpius perguntou piscando os olhos, ela soltou um bocejo - Bom, já que tem que ser assim, me siga!


	4. Como aceitar a nova realidade

Os dois andaram uns dois quarteirões até chegara uma lanchonete em ruínas.

\- Realmente, para um tipo como você esperava um gosto melhor - Rose disse observando o lugar, Scorpius deu um sorriso de lado e passou pelo balcão do estabelecimento entrando em uma porta com os dizeres: "Elevador em reforma!".

Assim que passaram da porta o lugar se transformou, agora estavam em um restaurante da mais alta classe, com uma parede ao fundo feita apenas por janelas; parecia lotado e assim que entraram, um homem veio recepciona-los.

\- Sr. Malfoy, já estava preocupado com sua ausência - O homem disse cordial - Posso mandar preparar sua mesa habitual?

\- Espero que consiga arrumar outra cadeira, Paul, finalmente decidi aceitar sua sugestão e compartilhar a descoberta desse lugar, e queria que ela visse a admirável vista de onde me sentei pela primeira vez - Scorpius sorriu do mesmo modo.

\- Claro que não será problema - ele disse fazendo gestos para alguns garçons - E que bom que me ouviu, ela deve ser uma mulher de sorte, não? Como se chama?

\- Eu, bem eu sou Rose Weasley, e posso dizer que aqui é um belo lugar! - Rose sorriu ainda fascinada com o lugar.

\- Fico feliz que tenha apreciado, agora sem mais delongas, me acompanhem, sua mesa esta pronta - ele disse e começou a se dirigir para uma mesa perto das janelas paredes ao fundo e foi bem ali que os dois se sentaram.

\- E então, Weasley, meu gosto ainda precisa melhorar? - Scorpius perguntou sem desviar seus olhos do menu.

\- Claro que sim, pelo menos para chapéus, quem em sã consciência uma coisa igual aquela que você me emprestou? - ela perguntou do mesmo modo que ele, que bufou.

\- Por acaso você tem estado em outro país? - ele perguntou a olhando dessa vez - Ou então não é bruxa?

\- Quer uma demonstração de azaração, Malfoy? - Rose perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Então você deve saber que chapéus bruxos são usados até na escola e faz parte de nossas roupas, certo? - ele disse voltando sua atenção ao menu.

\- Claro, mas isso não os torna menos cafonas! – Rose disse desdenhosa.

\- Eu acho que são clássicos – Scorpius deu de ombros e o garçom veio anotar seus pedidos.

\- Então, realmente vamos fazer isso? - Rose perguntou seria de repente.

\- Não vejo outra alternativa - Scorpius disse serio - Não sei você, mas eu não quero ter que explicar pra qualquer pessoa que lê o Novidades Magicas que eu estava bêbado e você também e casamos apenas por isso, vai ser um escândalo e se meu pai já achava que eu era um garoto irresponsável, imagine se isso acontecer! - ele completou um pouco agitado.

\- Acalme-se, pensando por esse lado, também seria bem interessante se eu me casasse para a minha família, o pessoal não ficaria mais com uma cara de pena para mim - ela ponderou novamente.

\- Certo, então vamos fazer isso! – Scorpius disse firme e assim a comida chegou.

\- Ok, mas então eu tenho que te apresentar pra minha família, pra toda ela – Rose disse e Scorpius fez uma careta – Meu pai e meu avô vão ficar umas feras comigo, desde pequena ouvi que seria deserdada se casasse com um sangue puro.

\- Depois minha família que é preconceituosa – Scorpius disse revirando os olhos.

\- Enfim, amanhã vai ter um jantar de domingo na Toca, acho que é o melhor jeito de te apresentar a eles – Rose disse dando de ombros – Um Malfoy, como fui me meter nessa? – ela passou as mãos no rosto parecendo falar mais consigo mesma que com o loiro a sua frente.

\- É o que eu me pergunto – Scorpius disse e balançou a cabeça – Mas agora acho melhor começarmos a nos tratar pelo primeiro nome, não, er... _Rose_? –ele disse hesitante.

\- Claro, _Scorpius_ – a ruiva respondeu divertida.

\- E agora é só eu marcar um almoço com a minha família e...

\- Marcar? – Rose estranhou.

\- É, na minha família só nos encontramos em ocasiões especiais ou quando alguém marca algo – Scorpius deu de ombros.

\- Estranho – Rose assoviou.

\- E, bom, onde vamos morar? Eu sugiro meu apartamento, é espaçoso, tem uma vista linda e um quarto de hóspedes a sua disposição – Scorpius sugeriu sorrindo.

\- E eu sugiro minha casa, ela é pequena, mas é agradável e eu posso ceder um pouco do meu escritório pra você – Rose sorriu também.

\- Mas tenho certeza que meu apartamento é muito agradável, seu único problema é uma vizinha que acabou de ter um bebê, mas um feitiço silenciador funciona perfeitamente – o loiro insistiu.

\- Hum, mas por acaso seu condomínio aceita cachorros? – Rose sorriu levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Pequeninos como um lhasa? – Scorpius arriscou.

\- Tente fortes como um Husky e você acertará até a raça – Rose piscou vitoriosa e Scorpius bufou.

\- Certo, sua casa então – Scorpius disse desanimado – Posso me mudar quando?

\- Tem de ser hoje mesmo, não podemos dar ao luxo de esperarmos mais um dia – Rose disse decidida.

\- Certo, assim que terminarmos aqui então – ele completou firmando um acordo.

\- Combinado.

...

\- Como você acha que as minhas coisas vão caber nessa construção minúscula? – Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha olhando a casa da ruiva com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Não é minúscula, tem dois banheiros dois quartos uma sala uma cozinha e um enorme quintal, o que mais eu poderia querer? – Rose disse sorrindo orgulhosa e logo latidos foram ouvidos – Ah, claro, tem minha querida Bell – Rose sorriu enquanto um cachorro enorme aparecia de trás da casa correndo pros dois.

\- Ela morde? – Scorpius perguntou com uma cara de medo.

\- Só se você for um inimigo meu – os olhos da mulher brilharam maleficamente.

\- Ei, ela não vai parar... – e a cachorra pulou em cima de Scorpius o derrubando e lambendo e dando mordicadas na sua cara e braços que tentavam inutilmente lhe protegerem.

\- Olha, parece que ela gostou de você – Rose sorriu.

\- Dá para... tirar... esse ogro... de cima de mim? – Scorpius perguntou.

\- Vem Bell – Rose chamou e a cadela foi amigavelmente ao encontro da dona – Fala para ele, eu não sou um ogro, sou uma ogrinha, não? Fala para ele – Rose disse fazendo carinho na cachorra.

\- Ela me deixou todo babado – Scorpius reclamou se levantando.

\- Bem feito! Quem é a cachorrinha da mamãe? É você, isso mesmo – Rose continuava a brincar com sua cachorra, orgulhosa.

\- Olha, Rose, parece que a sua destruidora está prestes a botar mais um pra correr! – uma moça morena de roupas de ginasticas comentou se apoiando na cerca da casa – E por falar, prazer, Annie Lauren.

\- Scorpius Malfoy – ele disse acenando.

\- Scorpius, essa é nossa vizinha – Rose disse com desgosto segurando sua cachorra que latia e tentava avançar para a mulher.

\- "Nossa"? – Annie perguntou surpresa.

\- Parece que sim – Scorpius disse com um pouco de desgosto.

\- Então seja bem vindo a vizinhança– a mulher disse levantando uma sobrancelha – Enfim, nos vemos por ai – ela completou e voltou a correr.

\- Quem é essa mulher? – Scorpius perguntou se virando para Rose.

\- Uma das vizinhas, vive reclamando dos poucos latidos que Bell solta e se intrometendo na minha vida – Rose respondeu soltando sua cadela que começou a saltitar para o jardim.

\- Não gostei muito dela – Scorpius comentou.

\- Bem vindo ao clube – Rose o olhou – Agora vamos entrar que te mostro onde colocar seus móveis, só aviso que terá de vender alguns, pois minha casa já tem tudo e...

\- Com uma péssima decoração – Scorpius exclamou – Merlim, isso parece uma casa de avós de filmes – Scorpius acusou.

\- Não é bem assim...

\- Seu sofá é protegido por uma colcha colorida e tem crochê pendurada em um dos braços! – Scorpius apontou.

\- Ok, pode ser um pouco mal, mas...

\- Está decidido, você vai dar uma volta e eu acerto algumas coisas aqui – Scorpius disse pegando sua varinha.

\- Com quem você pensa...

\- Certo, me expressei mal – Scorpius disse vendo a fúria nos olhos da ruiva – Só quero deixar um pouco mais a minha cara, não vou fazer coisas drásticas.

\- Eu não confio em você – Rose cruzou os braços.

\- Weasley, se realmente vamos fazer isso, temos que aprender a ceder um pouco – Scorpius disse com a voz mansa, Rose bufou, mas concordou a cabeça – Certo, então vá ver a Bell.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou atrapalhar – Rose disse encostando-se a porta.

\- Se você diz – Scorpius se voltou para a sala.

Eles passaram a tarde inteira reformando o interior da casa, claro que em meio a muitas discussões, acordos, chantagens e trapaças. Quando o sol começava a se por, a casa estava de acordo para os dois, pelo menos o que conseguiram.

\- Não sei se vou me acostumar com... – A fala de Rose foi cortada por um toque de campainha.

\- Está esperando alguém? – Scorpius perguntou e Rose negou ao se dirigir a porta.

\- Olá Rose, viemos aqui te levar pra um pub muito legal e não aceitamos não como resposta! – Violet Jenkins e Dominique Weasley, as duas melhores amigas de Rose apareceram na porta entrando sem deixar chance para a menina recusar.

\- Scorpius, não tem como te achar, então estou seguindo esse patrono – uma águia prateada apareceu na fala e flou com a voz de Daniel Zabini para os presentes enquanto as meninas ainda olhavam em choque para Scorpius que tinha se levantando e agora olhava para porta aberta com os olhos arregalados.

\- Olá, com licença, mas... – o homem castanho apareceu na porta e então viu seu amigo parado lá dentro – Estava hoje a tarde pensando no que me perguntou quando me toquei, seu chefe é o seu pai então você é que... – ele começou a falar e então notou as outras garotas que estavam por ali – Ok, o que as Perfeitinhas estão fazendo aqui? Na verdade, onde é aqui? – ele completou olhando em volta.

\- Rose, o que esses Problemáticos estão fazendo aqui? – Violet perguntou olhando irritada para a amiga.

\- Hum, esperem aqui um segundo, já voltamos! – Rose disse indo para um quarto – Scorpius! – ela chamou estridente quando notou que o garoto não se mexia e ele logo balançou a cabeça e a seguiu.

\- O que vamos fazer? – Rose perguntou o encarando.

\- Você ainda é uma das Perfeitinhas? – Scorpius perguntou com uma careta.

\- Você ainda é um dos Problemáticos, estamos quites – Rose respondeu revirando os olhos.

\- Ok, falamos disso depois – ele disse – Mas e ai, contamos ou não?

\- Eu não sei Scorpius, quer dizer, são nossos melhores amigos – Rose disse se sentando na cama.

\- É, acho que pelo menos eles merecem a verdade – Scorpius concordou.

\- Você só está querendo contar pro seu amigo! – Rose acusou.

\- E você para as suas – Scorpius retrucou e então ambos ficaram calados por um tempo.

\- Acho que... – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, e então se olharam surpresos.

\- Fale primeiro – o loiro se pronunciou.

\- Ok, acho que devemos contar, são nossos melhores amigos então pelo menos eles devem saber – Rose disse e respirou fundo.

\- Certo, somente eles – Scorpius estendeu a mão.

\- E ninguém mais – Rose afirmou – Bem, talvez Albus, ele é meu melhor amigo também – ela disse mordendo o lábio.

\- Somente os que estão aqui e Albus – Scorpius disse revirando os olhos e então lembrou de algo – E Jane, ela é minha melhor amiga.

\- Ok, somente os que estão aqui, Albus e Jane – Rose arrumou e então o casal apertou sua mão, logo ambos voltaram para a sala.

\- Como ousa me insultar novamente – Dominique disse jogando um feitiço, aparentemente não o primeiro, em Daniel.

\- Ainda precisa melhorar em pontaria, não? – o castanho perguntou rindo.

\- Pelo menos não continuo idiota como você! – ela disse cruzando os braços.

\- Não acredito que destruíram a minha sala – Rose disse perplexa, lá havia paredes de cores berrantes assim como alguns moveis tombados e papeis por todos os lados.

\- Eu avisei que pegar as varinhas não era uma boa ideia – Violet disse surgindo de trás de um armário.

\- Daniel, você não sabe quantas horas passei arrumando essa sala, sua anta! – Scorpius disse fulminando o amigo.

\- Essa louca que ficou lançando feitiços em mim! – ele se defendeu apontando para Dominique – Eu apenas me defendi! – Rose e Scorpius reviraram os olhos e com um aceno da varinha a menina fez com que a sala voltasse ao normal.

\- Se não fosse a magica, seus dias estariam contados amigo – Scorpius disse ameaçador e depois riu com o amigo.

\- Homens – as outras três disseram ao mesmo tempo que reviravam os olhos e logo depois a campainha foi tocada.

\- Olá? – Rose perguntou para a estranha de cabelos cor de mel à porta.

\- O Scorpius se encontra aqui?

\- Quem... Jane? – Scorpius pareceu surpreso, ao ouvir isso Daniel se escondeu atrás do sofá.

\- Que bom, o bilhete na porta do seu apartamento não mentia – ela comentou levantando as sobrancelhas – Agora você pode me explicar o porquê de eu não ver você no restaurante hoje? – ela perguntou com um olhar ameaçador para o homem – Com licença – ela pediu a Rose que abriu passagem para a mesma.

\- Era hoje? – Scorpius perguntou fingindo inocência, mas indo para trás de uma mesa.

\- Você e o outro idiota que vou matar quando encontrar me deixaram esperando por mais de uma hora! – ela praticamente gritou – Tudo bem que conheci um lindo cara chamado Nick, mas mesmo assim...

\- Como assim conheceu um cara chamado Nick? – Daniel perguntou se levantando meio irritado, mas se arrependeu assim que viu os olhos enfurecidos da amiga.

\- Você está aqui também, sua praga?

\- Hum, você quer matar os dois? Já gostei – Violet interrompeu – Mas você poderia nos dizer quem é?

\- Ow, desculpe os maus modos – ela aliviou a expressão se virando para as meninas – Sou Jane Hill, mas já nos conhecemos de Hogwarts – ela sorriu.

\- Nossa, você mudou – Violet arregalou os olhos um pouco.

\- Precisei, para seguir meu sonho – a mulher piscou.

\- Certo, mas agora pode explicar quem é Nick? – Scorpius também parecia bravo.

\- Não, você que tem de me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui – Jane praticamente mandou – Onde é aqui? Por que estamos aqui? E o que elas estão fazendo aqui? – Jane perguntou, não tinha praticamente nada contra as meninas, entretanto sabia que seus amigos tinham então era no mínimo estranho estarem na mesma casa.

\- Verdade – Daniel se virou sério para o amigo - Que conversa estranha foi aquela e o porquê de eu estar sentindo que meu amigo fez uma burrada legitima?

\- Bom, então é melhor se sentar – Scorpius disse – todos vocês se sentarem – ele olhou para as mulheres, Violet, Dominique e Daniel ocuparam um sofá Violet ficou no meio prevendo futuras brigas e Jane se sentou em uma poltrona.

\- Espera, vou chamar o Al, se vamos contar quero contar apenas uma vez – Rose comentou mandando um patrono. Não muito tempo depois tocaram sua campainha.

\- O que foi? Aconteceu algo? – um Albus esbaforido entrou pela porta.

\- Oi Al – Rose sorriu – Apenas sente-se, ok? Vamos contar uma coisa – Rose comentou apontando para outra poltrona, ele seguiu seu pedido com cautela e apenas mandou um oi para os já presentes ali.

\- Espera, o que esses Sonserinos estão fazendo aqui? Vocês não se odiavam? – ele perguntou se sentando.

\- O verbo é no presente, Albus – Violet comentou.

\- Você já vai entender – Rose suspirou.


	5. Como montar um casamento

Scorpius e Rose contaram a história completa do que aconteceu e quando em fim terminaram, olharam para os amigos temendo suas reações. Violet e Dominique estavam olhando para Rose como se não acreditaram no que viam, Daniel trabalhava as informações na cabeça, Albus estava vermelho e Jane segurava o riso.

\- Nossa – Daniel assoviou finalmente arrumando seus pensamentos – Por isso a pergunta mais cedo.

\- Rose, como uma mulher racional como você foi entrar nessa roubada? – Violet perguntou balançando à cabeça – Digo, vinde de Dominique tudo bem, mas você? – ela soltou um mínimo sorriso finalmente olhando para Albus e indo acalma-lo.

\- Ei! – Dominique fingiu-se ultrajada e os outros menos os sonserinos riram – Enfim, não há como reverter?

\- Não antes de três meses – Daniel informou.

\- E como um cabeça de vento como você poderia saber? – Dominique perguntou maldosa.

\- Para a sua informação sou o advogado de mais prestígio do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e sou o preferido para uma futura cadeira na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, apesar da minha idade – Daniel vangloriou-se.

\- Wow, desculpe a pergunta, Sr. Importante – Dominique levantou as mãos – E não há nada que esse Almofadinhas pode fazer para ajudar? Já que é tão importante?

\- Infelizmente não, conheço o Juiz e sei que ele não se deixará levar sobre esse assunto – Daniel negou com a cabeça.

\- Enfim, precisamos da ajuda de vocês - Rose pediu.

\- Precisamos? - Scorpius a olhou confuso.

\- Pensa bem Scorpius, provavelmente isso já será publico amanhã e a loucura começará - ela disse suspirando - Testemunhas deixarão tudo mais fácil.

\- Você tem sua razão Weasley - Scorpius concordou - E ai, o que dizem? – Scorpius disse esfregando as mãos em um sinal de nervosismo.

\- Um, fingir que sabíamos de seu romance e comparecemos ao seu casamento - Violet avaliou - O que ganharíamos com isso?

\- Quando se pensa que esta cercado de amigos - Rose balança a cabeça e sorri - O que acha? - ela disse olhando para Scorpius.

\- Daniel, sabe aqueles ingressos para a Copa que você tanto quer? - os olhos do menino brilharam - Posso conseguir camarote e você poderá ver em um dos melhores lugares do estádio.

\- Feito, eu confirmo tudo que pedir - Daniel sorriu animado.

\- Como você se vende fácil - Dominique balançou a cabeça.

\- Hum, Domi, consigo um encontro com aquele Mestre-Curandeiro que você tanto quer - Rose sorriu vendo o tamanho do sorriso da amiga, Daniel apenas balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

\- Quem é o fácil agora? - ele zombou e ela o ignorou.

\- Jane – Scorpius começou.

\- O que tem para mim? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, o loiro respirou fundo.

\- Eu fico te devendo um favor – ele disse em um suspiro, Daniel arregalou os olhos.

\- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Sim – ele respondeu em outro suspiro.

\- Certo, pode contar comigo – ela piscou.

\- Para os dois... Bem, vocês tem algo em mente?- Rose disse suspirando e olhando para Albus e Violet.

\- Hum, agora não consigo pensar em nada? - Violet olhou para o teto.

\- Também me deu branco - Albus concordou - Nem sei se acho que esse esquema vai dar certo.

\- Tem que dar certo Albi, não aguento mais a família inteira no meu pé - Rose reclamou - Vamos, só esse favorzinho - Rose pediu o olhando nos olhos.

\- Certo Cenourinha - Albus riu - Não precisa fazer essa cara pidona - Albus sorriu e olhou para a noiva que confirmou - Estamos dentro.

\- Ótimo, obrigada pessoal - Rose sorriu para todos e então soltou um bocejo - Agora estou com sono, o dia foi longo, que tal todos irem dormir agora? - Ela disse já se levantando e olhando para seu quarto.

\- Nem pensar, temos muito a fazer - Albus disse a fazendo o encarar.

\- Como? - Dessa vez foi Scorpius que perguntou, ele também estava exausto.

\- Claro que temos, imagine se alguém perguntar como foi o casamento? - Dominique perguntou se levantando.

\- Sim, provavelmente vão querer fotos - Daniel falou.

\- Falem que não tiramos nenhuma - Rose respondeu meio de mal humor.

\- E se pedirem memórias? - Violet perguntou.

\- Vovó tem uma pensadora em casa - Albus lembrou.

\- Então o que sugerem? - Scorpius perguntou sem paciência.

\- Hora de criar memórias de um casamento! - Jane sorriu divertida batendo palmas.

\- Como? - Rose perguntou confusa.

\- Tanto a fazer... - Dominique refletiu - Alguém sabe algum local para a cerimônia?

\- Scorpius tem uma casa com praia privativa, local perfeito - Daniel sugeriu.

\- Sim, lá é perfeito, ainda mais no por do sol - Jane sorriu.

Rose olhou para Scorpius com duvida e apontou para o grupo que continuava a planejar algo como se perguntasse "O que esta acontecendo?". E Scorpius a olhou com o mesmo olhar duvidoso: "E você acha que eu sei?". Rose revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o grupo que os olhava analisando.

\- Agora podem me explicar o que esta acontecendo? - Rose perguntou meio irritada.

\- Simples, vamos criar um casamento real para vocês - Daniel sorriu.

\- Como? - Scorpius perguntou novamente.

\- Vocês entenderão - Dominique disse impaciente - Agora venha, Rose, temos muito que fazer.

\- E Scorpius, venha, precisamos arrumar o local - Daniel chamou - Mas antes, será que o padre que casou vocês pode fazer um favorzinho? - ele perguntou.

...

\- Domi, você tem permissão para entrar aqui depois do expediente? - Rose perguntou sussurrando.

\- Rose, eu sou a dona, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser! - a ruiva piscou ao finalmente destrancar seu estabelecimento cujo nome, Estilosamente Chique, fazia mais que sucesso em todo o país.

\- O que pretendem? Fazer meu enxoval de casamento - Rose riu, mas ficou séria de repente ao notar que ninguém ria junto com ela - Mas eu odeio fazer compras.

\- Fique feliz que o bonitão vale desconto de 50% nos trajes - Dominique disse fechando a loja depois que a ultima passou.

\- Mas já que tem que ser assim - Rose bufou indo para o setor de trajes a rigor – Sou família! – Dominique apenas revirou os olhos e a seguiu.

...

\- Casa? Isso esta mais para uma mansão na praia - Albus assobiou quando chegaram ao destino.

\- O que espera fazer aqui? - Scorpius perguntou transfigurando uma caneta que estava em sua blusa em um óculos escuros.

\- Armar um cenário de casamento, não é obvio? - Daniel sorriu.

\- Segundo o combinado será muito simples - Albus comentou - Afinal serão apenas nós e o padre.

\- Será como um lual, todos estaremos de pé em volta de vocês que trocarão as alianças - Daniel sorriu.

\- Só precisamos arrumar um pequeno arranjo com bambus em brasas, salpicar pétalas no chão e arrumar trajes de gala não muito pesados para usar - Albus resumiu.

\- Só? - Scorpius perguntou irônico.

\- Mãos ao trabalho - Daniel disse esfregando as mãos.

...

\- Mas esse já é o quinto que provo, algum tem que estar bom - Rose choramingou.

\- Calma Rose, pelo menos já escolhemos nossos vestidos de madrinha - Dominique sorriu entregando outro vestido - Esse é bem simples, mas visto que nada fica perfeito...

\- É o ultimo Domi, se não der certo, eu vou apenas com roupa de baixo! - Rose exclamou do provador.

\- Não sei se Malfoy iria aprovar tirar fotos então - Violet sorriu.

\- O que ele aprova ou não – ouviu-se uma exclamação de força - É problema dele - ela completou saindo do provador e subindo em um banquinho, as mulheres a olharam maravilhadas.

\- Ficou perfeito! - Dominique sorriu - Deveria ter escolhido o simples logo de cara.

O vestido era bem simples mesmo, era um tomara que caia justo até a cintura que depois descia rodado até um pouco antes da canela e havia uma fita de cetim preta presa na cintura.

\- Não é um vestido de casamento tradicional, mas ficou muito bom - Violet aprovou.

\- Beleza, embrulha que eu levo, Domi - Rose sorriu voltando para o provador.

\- Ok, agora só esperem um instante - Dominique sorriu e aparatou de repente.

\- Enfim - Jane sorriu se virando para Violet - Vamos procurar algo para os garotos, eles também precisam de roupa nova - ela sorriu e ambas se dirigiram para a outra parte da boutique.

\- Pronto, acho que não amacei nada do... - Rose parou de falar enquanto seu sorriso sumia ao constatar que esta sozinha, sendo assim ela simplesmente bufou se deitando em um sofá para tirar um cochilo.

\- Voltei! - Dominique desaparatou em sua loja sorrindo ao ver sua prima ressonando devagar.

\- Que bom, estamos há uns quinze minutos pensando em que maneira de acordar Rose - Violet sorriu malignamente.

\- E já aprontamos tudo, só falta pagar - Jane disse apontando para as sacolas ali perto.

\- Ela me paga depois - Dominique sorriu - E o melhor modo de acordá-la é uma aparatação surpresa – e as outras duas sorriam cúmplices.

...

\- Pronto – Scorpius sorriu se jogando na areia.

\- Quase, ainda não sabemos o que vamos vestir – Albus sorriu acabando com os sonhos de descanso do loiro.

\- Cinco minutos, Potter – Scorpius disse fechando os olhos.

\- Nem pensar, ainda há muito a fazer! Temos que procurar roupas, nos arrumar, verificar como tiraremos as fotos, contatar o padre... – Daniel fazia uma lista.

\- Ok, ok – Scorpius disse sem abrir os olhos – Qual é a primeira coisa?

\- Roupas, temos de nos vestir apropriadamente – Albus disse o cruzando os braços.

\- Confio em vocês para escolher uma roupa bem apropriada para mim – o loiro disse sem sinais de que sairia dali, entretanto um grito soou de dentro da casa fazendo os três correrem desesperados para a mesma.

\- Suas filhas de umas bruxas! – eles viram Rose gritando com as amigas que riam – Eu quase morri de susto!

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Scorpius perguntou irritado por ter levantado por nada – Se continuar escandalosa assim, Rose, não se como faremos nosso casamento funcionar – ele sorriu debochado.

\- Me poupe Malfoy! – Rose disse cruzando os braços – Onde estamos de qualquer forma?

\- Na minha casa de praia – Scorpius disse – Fica em uma ilha com o horário atrasado duas horas, ou seja – ele se virou para Albus e Daniel – Temos tempo para tudo.

\- Temos apenas três horas para o por do sol, ou seja, para o casamento e nem temos roupas ou padre – Albus disse cruzando os braços.

\- Isso me lembra que conseguimos roupas para vocês – Violet sorriu pegando uma sacola e estendendo para Albus.

\- Sempre pensando em mim – o moreno sorriu dando um beijo em sua noiva.

\- Se tiver mais um pouco de mel eu fico doente – Dominique disse com cara de enjoo.

\- Se vira com a inveja, Domi – Violet sorriu para a amiga se separando de Albus.

\- E eu já mandei uma carta para o padre e ele disse que viria e traria um fotografo também – Scorpius disse – Posso descansar agora? – Ele olhou para Albus.

\- Eu também? – Rose perguntou olhando para o moreno também.

\- Quem disse que ele está no comando? – Dominique perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Bom, eu sou o mais adulto para o cargo – Albus disse pomposo.

\- Au contraire – Daniel disse para todos – Como eu trabalho na corte, acho que eu deveria dirigir essa peça.

\- Mas e eu, arrumei tudo – Jane disse apontando para as sacolas.

Scorpius apontou olhou para Rose e apontou para a porta, ela assentiu e ambos andaram de fininho para lá.

\- Para onde estamos indo? – Violet perguntou quando chegaram ao corredor, Scorpius e Rose se viraram para ela assustados – O quê? Não ia ficar no meio de uma discussão atoa.

\- Vamos descansar – Scorpius respondeu se dirigindo para o segundo andar.

\- Eba! Adoro não fazer nada – Violet comemorou, Rose sorriu para a amiga.

\- Bom, vocês podem ficar ali – ele disse apontando para uma porta dupla – Que eu vou para o meu quarto – ele sorriu entrando em uma porta imediatamente na frente do que apontou.


	6. Como contar a família

Scorpius acordou irritado, parecia que havia acabado de fechar os olhos e alguém aparecia em sua porta? Se mexeu incomodado murmurando:

\- Está aberta!

\- A Violet não para de falar – Rose disse se jogando na cama – Estou com muito sono.

\- Ei – Scorpius disse a empurrando para o lado – Eu estava aqui antes.

\- A noiva é a mais importante no casamento! – Rose disse rindo

De repente a porta se abriu com um baque.

\- Hora de se arrumar, noivo! – Daniel entrou falando alto.

\- Já está tudo pronto! – Albus disse entrando com varias sacolas na mão.

\- Opa, nem se casaram ainda! – Daniel soltou um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Rose? – Albus perguntou vermelho – E por que Scorpius esta sem camisa?

\- Primeiro: posso ficar onde quiser – Rose disse se sentando – E segundo: Eu nem vi o Scorpius, seja como ele estiver.

\- Sei – Daniel levantou a sobrancelhas – Enfim, as garotas estão no quarto da frente, elas estão te procurando.

\- Ok – Rose disse se levantando com um suspiro – Até mais, rapazes – ela disse saindo pela porta.

\- Nem olhem para mim assim, não aconteceu nada – Scorpius se levantou seguindo para o banheiro. Daniel o olhava malicioso e Albus irritado – Vou tomar um banho, podem deixar os robes ai que coloco depois.

\- Finalmente, daqui a pouco é o por do sol, temos que nos aprontar rápido! – Dominique foi puxando Rose para o banheiro assim que ela entrou – Tome um bom banho e depois o trabalho começa!

\- Ahh, casamento da muito trabalho! – Rose murmurou seguindo ao banheiro.

\- Imagine quando for um de verdade comigo de noiva! – Violet gritou sorrindo, a ruiva resmungou.

Quando ficaram prontos, o cenário já estava montado e com a ajuda de seus amigos os ajudaram a deixar tudo perfeito, posaram, sorriram e se beijaram para as fotos, interpretaram um ótimo papel.

Ao final, Albus e Daniel, que se tornaram amigos facilmente, estavam em um jogo de quem melhor atazanava as garotas, Violet estava pegando a câmera e se despedindo do fotografo e Dominique e Jane corriam atrás dos garotos depois de ambos as assustarem com estalidos aos seus pés.

\- Ei povo! – Jane chamou os três que se matavam, discretamente – Olhem quem já dormiu – 0ela disse apontando para Rose e Scorpius que estavam sentados apoiados em um coqueiro Rose dormia no ombro do menino que apoiava a cabeça na da ruiva.

\- Perfeito! – disse Albus olhando para Daniel, ambos com sorrisos traquinas nos rostos.

\- Espera! – Violet pediu e tirou uma foto do momento – Agora dá para atazana-los mais tarde.

\- Se for assim! – Dominique disse conjurando um pedestal para à maquina, Violet entendeu postando a câmera no pedestal.

\- Venham! – Dominique chamou os amigos que não entendiam o que as duas estavam fazendo, mas assim que a ruiva fez chifres com os dedos na prima entenderam.

Sendo assim fizeram varias fotos engraçadas com o casal dorminhoco até chegaram a pegar um batom de Jane e desenharem em si próprios e no casal, mas quando se preparavam para uma ultima foto com marcas de batom rosa por todo o casal e os outros cinco olhando como se a sena fosse a mais fofa do mundo, Rose acordou e em seu movimento acordou Scorpius.

\- O que estão fazendo? – ela perguntou se levantando, e então olhou Scorpius que como ela já estava de pé e o viu todo desenhado e seus amigos rolando de tanto dar risadas – Deu, vejo vocês outra hora! – ela disse batendo o pé e seguindo para a casa, irritada.

\- Tomara que essas fotos não estejam no álbum – Scorpius disse olhando ainda um pouco atordoado de sono para seus amigos – Vocês podem ficar o quando quiserem, só não esqueçam de entregar o álbum, até mais!

Ele disse e aparatou para a casa de Rose que agora seria sua também, quase pulou para trás quando viu a quantidade de marca de beijos por sua faze e colarinho no espelho do banheiro e resolveu tomar um banho já que suas roupas já estavam lá. Quando saiu, pela a porta aberta do quarto de casal de Rose viu a garota entrar correndo.

\- Finalmente uma cama! - Rose sorriu ao cair em sua cama, devia ter se arrumado na casa da praia mesmo – Como ambos estamos cansados, pode se jogar aí Malfoy - Rose sorriu com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro - Mas sem nenhuma gracinha - ela falou antes de se cobrir com o cobertor e se arrumar melhor.

\- Estou tão exausto que nem se eu quisesse, Weasley - ele disse se jogando na cama também.

Não se passou nem dez minutos e a campainha tocou.

\- Se você não se mexer, talvez quem quer que seja vá embora - Rose disse com a voz abafada.

A campainha novamente tocou.

\- Shh, Weasley - Scorpius disse sonolento.

E voltou a tocar, mais três vezes.

\- Se você não fazer isso parar, eu acabo com a sua campainha - Scorpius disse sonolento, mas irritado.

\- Não acredito nisso - Rose se levantou e deu um bocejo e olhou para o relógio - Ainda são sete da manhã, no domingo - ela bufou irritada e foi atender a porta, com a intenção de estuporar quem quer que seja aquela hora - Quem você pen... - ela começou, mas então arregalou os olhos.

\- Rosalie Elizabeth Weasley, você pode me explicar o que é isso? - Ronald Weasley e sua mulher, Hermione estavam a porta com cara de maus amigos e segurando uma revista que anunciava seu novo sobrenome.

\- Pai, mãe, que visita tão inesperada - Rose disse com um sorriso falso tentando pensar em algo.

\- Como assim você esta casada, mocinha? - Ronald perguntou entrando na casa.

\- Você re-decorou aqui? - Hermione perguntou seguindo o marido e observando a casa surpresa.

\- Eu... - Rose começou, mas a campainha tocou novamente.

\- Você se casou? - Hugo Weasley apareceu na casa com uma cara magoada - Como pode não me contar, ou sequer convidar?

\- Eu... - Rose tentou novamente, mas o irmão entrou observando a nova decoração, Rose fechou a porta, mas novamente alguém tocou a campainha – Esta decidido, isso vai ficar aberto e entra quem quiser - Ela disse para si mesmo irritada.

\- Scorpius Malfoy se encontra – um homem mais velho parecido com Scorpius perguntou da porta, ao seu lado uma mulher loira a olhava interessada, Rose ficou atônita.

\- Eu disse que ia explodir sua campa... - Scorpius começou raivoso, mas se interrompeu ao ver seus pais na porta e o que pareciam a família de Rose já no sofá.

\- O que esta acontecendo, Rose? - Ronald olhou com a face vermelha para a filha que engoliu em seco.

\- O que você fez dessa vez, Scorpius? - o homem na porta perguntou balançando a cabeça.

\- Rose, eu li errado ou você esta mesmo... - Harry Potter apareceu na porta com sua esposa.

\- Vish, parece que precisaremos de pipoca - Gina comentou puxando seu marido para dentro da casa, Rose já estava ao lado de Scorpius e se virou de costas para seus convidados a sala e sussurrou.

\- E agora?

\- Hora do plano começar - Scorpius sussurrou de volta colocando a mão na cintura de Rose e a virando para ela encarar a todos, os que já estavam ali e os que chegavam; Ele suspirou fundo vendo como a sala se enchia aos poucos, sabia que a família de Rose era numerosa, mas não achava que era tantos - É o seguinte, sim, eu e Rose estamos casados - e bastou essa fala para um pandemônio começar.

Hermione e Rony redigiam desaprovações para a filha, assim como os Malfoy para o filho, algumas prima de Rose estavam indignadas por não serem convidadas, outras estavam magoadas por nem saberem do namoro, alguns primos pareciam confusos de como aquilo aconteceu, outros queiram bater em Scorpius, alguns tios ainda estavam confusos com os acontecimentos, outros se matavam de rir com a cor da cara de Ronald, algumas tias estavam confusas e outras os olhavam como se estivessem vendo um romance saído dos livros.

\- Agora que já têm a confirmação, podem, por favor nos deixem descansar? Contamos nossa história para quem for jantar hoje na toca - Rose sorriu, ninguém se mexeu - Eu faço bolinhos de morango para quem for agora - ela completou e a sala foi rapidamente esvaziada, ficaram apenas os pais do casal e os padrinhos de Rose, Harry e Gina Potter.

\- Agora me conte que molequisse foi essa Scorpius - Draco soltou impassível - Como se casa assim? Sem mais ou menos?

\- E você, senhorita? - Hermione olhava para a filha desgostosa - Achei que pensava melhor antes de sucumbir a um ato impensado como este.

\- E ainda mais com um Malfoy - Ronald soltou.

\- Ela esta gravida, filho? - Astória perguntou horrorizada.

\- Isso! Só assim para isso acontecer - Ronald comentou apontando para os dois como se tivesse encontrado a solução.

\- Eu não estou gravida! - Rose negou com uma sombra no olhar – E vocês sabem disso – ela fitou friamente seus pais.

\- Tem certeza, filha? - Hermione perguntou – Há uma chance de...

\- Eu não estou gravida, mãe - Rose disse firme revirando os olhos.

\- O motivo plausível que procuram é simples - Scorpius começou e então olhou para Rose que manteve seu olhar firme - Estamos apaixonados.


	7. Como conhecer os Weasleys

\- E desde quando paixão é motivo para casamento? – Draco perguntou fitando o filho que sustentou seu olhar – Acordos entre famílias são motivos, idade é um motivo, compromisso é um motivo, amor é um forte motivo – ele acrescentou – Agora paixão? Digo, casamento é um compromisso sério.

\- Pai, ouça-me – Scorpius disse respirando fundo – Olhe bem para essa mulher – ele disse apontando para Rose – Ela me irritava muito na escola, brigávamos o tempo todo – ele começou – Sendo assim foi nessa época que comecei a reparar nela, buscando seus pontos fracos, claro – ele sorriu para Rose que sorriu amarelo meio confusa de onde ele queria chegar – E então aconteceu, ela já não era tão irritante, ela ajudava as pessoas, era delicada com todos, gostava muito de torta de framboesa, e tinha o sorriso mais bonito que já vira – ele sorriu novamente para Rose que sorriu em resposta – Mas antes que pudesse conhecê-la melhor, Hogwarts se foi e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

\- Até que estava voltando da Gemialidades um dia e trombei com ele na rua – Rose tomou a palavra querendo ajudar na história – Começamos a conversar e ele estava tão diferente do Sonserino arrogante que conhecera que foi como se o redescobrisse – ela sorriu para o loiro – E ele se mostrou alguém tão divertido, companheiro e interessante, que em poucos encontros já estávamos namorando – ela se virou para o seus pais – Ele é a melhor pessoa que poderia ter encontrado, e é com ele que quero estar.

\- Assim como eu quero estar com ela, pai – Scorpius disse, ácido.

\- E a quanto tempo isso acontece? – Hermione perguntou.

\- Há mais ou menos um ano e meio – Scorpius respondeu.

\- Mas você não namorava o Oliver... – Hermione não estava convencida.

\- Lembra o tempo que eu fiquei muito deprimida com isso? – Rose interrompeu sua mãe – Ele que me ajudou a passar por aquilo, mudar de casa, logo depois ele me pediu em namoro – Rose sorriu olhando em volta.

\- Achei que Bell que tinha te ajudado – Ronald disse desgostoso, ele que tinha dado a cachorra para Rose.

\- Ela ajudou, pai – Rose revirou os olhos perante o drama do pai.

\- Enfim, como desconfiávamos que essa loucura iria acontecer e que vocês não iriam aprovar, decidimos escolher por nos mesmos – Scorpius continuou – Mas esquecemos que essa revista revela para todos quem se casou no mundo bruxo – Scorpius disse com uma raiva genuína da revista que estava nas mãos de sua mãe.

\- Por que não queriam nos contar? – Astória perguntou com os olhos um pouco marejados.

\- Não é novidade que não sou o melhor filho que podia ser – Scorpius olhou o pai com ressentimento.

\- E eu não tão perfeita quanto poderia – Rose deu o mesmo olhar para a mãe.

\- Sendo assim, decidimos seguir o ditado: "O que os olhos não vêm, o coração não sente", o que, claro, não deu muito certo – Scorpius deu um mínimo sorriso.

\- Sem contar que eu sou uma Weasley – Rose sorriu

\- E eu sou um Malfoy – Scorpius disse sorrindo para Rose por um instante.

\- Exatamente, como pensa que um Malfoy pode ser bom para você, Rosie? – Ronald olhou para a filha com preocupação.

\- Ei, Malfoy's são os melhores partidos que há – Draco defendeu-se.

\- Desde quando doninhas azedas são bons par...

\- Eu não sei como, papai, mas isso apenas parece certo – Rose disse encarando Scorpius.

\- Bom, Rose, se você acha que ele pode te fazer feliz – Harry se pronunciou pela primeira vez, e Rose afirmou com a cabeça – Então fico feliz por você, já ouvi e vi tantas histórias de ódio de transformando em amor que podem contar comigo, e bem vindo a família, Scorpius – o moreno sorriu.

\- Sim, fique a vontade, vou adorar ver outro cabelo diferente na Toca – Gina sorriu e se levantou – Agora vamos que já nos metemos de mais nessa briga.

\- Espero que seja feliz – Gina sorriu despedindo-se de Rose.

\- É o que espero também – Rose sorriu também.

\- Cuide bem dela, Scorpius – Harry cumprimentava a mesmo tempo – E lembre-se que eu não sou chefe dos Aurores por nada – ele completou ameaçadoramente.

\- Pode deixar – Scopius sorriu confiante, nunca quebraria o coração de Rose, ele nem era seu.

Harry e Gina saíram e um silencio se estabeleceu na sala. Rose e Scorpius encaravam seus respectivos pais esperando qualquer coisa e os outros quatro estavam tão absortos pensando em todo o tipo de coisa. Murmuravam desde um "Como ele pode fazer isso sem me contar?" até um "Mas eu alertei desde o dia que se conheceram!".

\- Então? – Scorpius perguntou por um veredicto, Rony e Hermione se olharam e parecia que conversavam mentalmente pelas mudanças rápidas de expressão; Draco e Ástoria também se olharam, mas apenas para um confirmar com a cabeça com o outro.

\- Ok filho – Ástoria soltou em um suspiro.

\- É Rose, mas sem mais surpresas desse porte, por favor – Ronald disse a olhando com os dedos massageando as têmporas.

\- Certo, papai – Rose disse e o abraçando – Desculpe pelo susto – ela completou o soltando, Scorpius era abraçado por Astória que agora fazia muitas perguntas sobre o casamento.

\- E que susto – Hermione disse enlaçando a filha.

\- Esquecemos que aparecia na revista – ela disse culpada.

\- Se não aparecesse, imagina quando saberíamos disso – Hermione usava um tom de repreensão, mas então soltou um pouco de da filha para encara-la – Ontem, quando disse aquelas coisas, estava com a cabeça quente, não queria que fizesse algo sobre tão rápido assim.

\- Mãe... – Rose começou.

\- É que eu sofria vendo você andando por ai tão sozinha, sempre achei que era porque nunca tinha superado – Hermione sabia que Rose a entendera – Mas agora vi que era porque já estava com alguém – a castanha sorriu – E é isso que eu sempre quis, que você encontrasse alguém que além de te fazer feliz, te faz ser louca por ele.

\- Eu não sou louca – Rose disse na defensiva.

\- Filha – Ronald interveio rindo e abraçando a esposa com um braço – Você se casou com ele sem contar a ninguém da família, isso é uma loucura – Hermione riu também, a cara de Rose caiu.

\- Pensando desse modo – ela cedeu olhando para o chão.

\- Não esquenta, filhinha – Rose olhou a mãe – O amor é estranho mesmo – a mais velha sorriu e o casal trocou um selinho.

\- Muito estranho – Rose disse para aquele momento e seus pais riram.

\- Weasley, parece que seremos parentes estão? – Draco falou mais alto para Ronald no momento ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

\- Infelizmente, parece que já somos – Ronald se lamentou.

\- Oh, a ironia – Draco riu azedo – Varias gerações de desafetos para partilharmos a mesma família – ele balançou a cabeça – Meu pai não vai gostar nada disso.

\- E o meu então? Ter de aguentar Malfoys nas festas de família não será algo muito agradável – o ruivo balançou a cabeça.

\- Enfim, não esqueça de aparecer na Toca hoje – Hermione disse abraçando a filha – E leve ele junto, temos que ambienta-lo de uma vez, você não o deu opções.

\- Isso vai ser legal – Ronald sorriu dando um beijo na esta da filha.

\- Boa sorte filho – Draco sorriu debochando.

Logo todos se despediram e a casa voltou novamente para o sossego.

\- Isso foi... – Scorpius deixou a frase no ar.

\- Melhor do que pensávamos? – Rose sugeriu com um sorriso.

\- Não há descrição melhor – e ambos riram – A casa está de pé, muito melhor do que esperava sabendo do temperamento do seu pai.

\- E como você sabe do meu pai? – Rose levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você tinha que ter vindo de algum lugar, certo? – ele sorria de lado – E não me parece que a chefe de Daniel explodia por nada – ele completou se referindo a mãe de Rose.

\- Eu nunca explodo por nada, ok? – Rose disse cruzando os braços, mas desfez isso assim que viu o sorriso impertinente de Scorpius – Vou cuidar da minha cachorra, é o melhor – ela disse e foi para a porta de entrada, Scorpius sorriu e se dirigiu pra cozinha.

\- Rose, eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem – Scorpius disse deitado no sofá já vestido para sair e com um saco com gelo sobre a cabeça.

\- Não importa se estiver tendo um ataque cardíaco, você vai comigo na toca hoje! – Rose disse chegando na sala com uma bandeja nas mãos – E vamos logo, já está na hora.

\- Se vou morrer mesmo – ele disse contrariado levantando e deixando o saco com gelo de lado.

\- Você vai assim? – Rose perguntou segurando o riso.

\- O que tem? – ele perguntou se olhando, estava com uma calça e uma camisa social e um colete combinando com a calça.

\- Você esta muito almofadinhas, o almoço é informal – ela riu de vez.

\- Mas estou informal! – ele disse exasperado se olhando em um espelho atrás da tv.

\- Que seja – ela disse olhando no relógio suspenso – Estamos atrasados, vamos.

\- Ahh – ele reclamou, mas entrou na lareira com Rose, os desenvolvedores de pó de flu, pensando nas perdas de pessoas em lareiras alheias criaram um tipo de pó que se viajam duas pessoas.

Ambos apareceram na lareira da Toca e todos na sala ficaram em silencio por um instante olhando com curiosidade o casal que acabara de chegar.

\- Bolinhos da Rose! – Fred gritou e rapidamente a bandeja que Rose levava não mais estava em sua mão.

\- O que foi isso? – Scorpius a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Meus primos – ela deu de combros se limpando das cinzas e entrando na sala, Scorpius a seguiu.

\- Rose, minha neta traquina! – uma mulher com os cabelos alvos com alguns traços ruivos chegou e abraçou Rose tão forte que nem parecia que a ruiva era uns bons palmos maior que a senhora.

\- Oi vovó – Rose disse a abraçando de volta.

\- Como prega uma peça dessas, menina? – a mulher a soltou para ralhar com a neta.

\- Não foi algo tão calculado assim – Rose disse sorrindo amarelo – Simplesmente aconteceu.

\- E onde está o rapaz que fez minha neta tramar tal brincadeira? – ela perguntou olhando além de Rose, Scorpius a olhava com um sorriso mais amarelo que o de Rose.

\- Ora, ora – a Sra. Weasley disse o olhando avaliativa – Se não é um belo rapaz, muito bem Rose – ela disse e sorriu esmagando Scorpius também.

\- Wow, ele não está acostumado com tano afeto, vovó – Rose disse olhando a cara de socorro de Scorpius.

\- Estava mais do que na hora de acontecer algo para acabar com essa rixa familiar, estou muito feliz por vocês – ela disse simplesmente e seguiu para a cozinha.

\- O que foi isso? – Scorpius perguntou recuperando o folego.

\- Um dos melhores abraços que existem nesse mundo! – ela disse simplesmente – Agora vamos, tem muita gente para...

\- Padrinho! – uma menina de cabelos dourados chegou correndo e pulou em Scorpius.

\- Anne – ele sorriu abraçando a afilhada.

\- Quantas vezes já falei para não sair correndo por ai, mocinha? – Ted vinha com uma face brava.

\- Mas eu ouvi o padrinho! – a menina de três anos disse fazendo biquinho.

\- Então é verdade – Teddy sorriu para o casal a sua frente – Vocês dois estão juntos.

\- É sim – Rose disse fazendo cócegas na menina.

\- Cara, nunca imaginaria você nessa casa – Teddy disse ainda sorrindo – Você quase não se encaixa nesse cenário.

\- Primo, nós fomos feitos para passar todas as situações! – Scorpius sorriu enquanto sua afilhada se contorcia pelas cocegas da ruiva.

A avó de Ted Lupin, Andrômeda, era irmã da avó de Scorpius, Narcisa, que depois da guerra percebeu o quanto a família era importante e o quanto sentia falta de sua segunda irmã mais velha, sendo assim, depois de alguns anos tentando, finalmente se tornaram próximas novamente.

Nessa aproximação, Scorpius e Ted se aproximaram também e se tornaram grandes amigos, não irmãos, como Ted e os Potter, mas bem ligados mesmo assim. Pensando nessa reconexão com a família da avó, Ted pediu para Scorpius ser padrinho de sua filha, Anne, e, curiosamente, Victorie escolhei Rose para ser a madrinha de Anne, pois pensava que esse contato com uma criança seria bom para Rose.

Tanto Scorpius quanto Rose amavam Anne e a menina realmente se divertia com os padrinhos.

\- Imagino que mais eu que você – Teddy disse tornando seus cabelos ruivos.

\- De cabelos ruivos já basta minha família – Victoire disse chegando atrás de seu marido.

\- Claro amor! – Teddy sorriu a beijando e mudando a cor de seus cabelos para o comum azul esverdeado.

\- E quanto a você, mocinha, como apronta uma dessas? – Violet disse seu olhar se voltando para a prima.

\- Bom, meio que aconteceu – Rose disse ficando vermelha.

\- Nem vem com aconteceu pra cima de mim, vou chamar nossas primas e você vai contar tudinho, tintim por tintim! – ela disse pegando Rose pelo braço.

\- Como? – Rose perguntou nervosa.

\- Isso mesmo, já estavam todas te esperando mesmo – ela deu de ombros.

\- Mas tenho que mostrar Scorpius à família – Rose tentou.

\- Você tem muitos anos para fazer isso, mas nós não podemos esperar! – Violet disse a levando.

Rose lançou um último olhar preocupado para Scorpius e viu que o mesmo parecia apavorado, sorriu minimamente com isso e sumiu pelo corredor com a prima.

\- Vish, primo, parece que foi deixado a própria sorte nessa toca de leões – Teddy ria de Scorpius.

\- Ah, cala a boca troca-troca! – Scorpius disse o chamando pelo apelido que lhe dera quando eram menores.

\- Bem, vamos, acho que poderiam usar uma mão a mais lá no jardim.

\- O que você acha, ouvir a tia Rose junto com as outras tias ou ajudar os outros tios? – Scorpius perguntou para a loirinha em seus braços.

\- Tenda, tenda! – ela disse alegre.

\- Ela nunca se cansa de ver magia – Teddy sorriu para a filha – Vamos, é por aqui.

\- E nessa confusão de conta ou não conta, Scorpius sugeriu que cassemos logo que daí não teria o que nossas famílias contrariarem – Rose contava em um banquinho encostado na parede.

Mais cedo, Rose e Scorpius tinham combina uma história de como se conheceram, como se casaram e as datas básicas de seu "romance". Sua mãe, avó, todas suas tias e quase todas suas primas a olhavam interessadas enquanto o jantar era preparado magicamente ao fundo.

\- Oh – as espectadoras exclamaram.

\- Sim, daí ele me falou para encontrar o vestido de noiva perfeito e encontrá-lo em sua casa e foi isso que eu fiz – Rose sorriu – Mal cheguei e ele logo aparatou comigo em uma praia já decorada com um altar e nossas testemunhas, lá mesmo ele me pediu em casamento e casamos logo em seguida.

\- Queria estar lá – Roxanne exclamou sonhadora e então muitas mulheres começaram a questionar Rose em sua decisão de não chamar ninguém.

\- Se acalmem! – Rose disse – Foi um erro não chamar vocês, mas foi tudo no impulso, como contei a vocês.

\- Oh, Rose – Hermione a olhava um pouco triste – Mas pelo menos há fotos, não? – seu olhar se acendeu.

\- Oh, fotos! – Gina sorriu, e logo todas ficaram agitadas novamente.

\- Sobre elas... – Rose disse incerta olhando para os lados.

\- Onde esta todo mundo nessa... – Dominique chegou gritando com um livro grosso verde nas mãos – Opa, vejo que já alugaram nossa querida novidade!

\- Na hora certa – Rose soltou a respiração.

\- Entrega especial – Dominique disse passando o livro para Rose.

\- Bom, vocês estavam perguntando sobre fotos – Rose sorriu amarelo estendendo o seu álbum de casamento para sua mãe.

\- Não acredito que Dominique e Albus foram! – Lilian disse ferida, outras primas começaram a protestar também.

\- O segredo não era tão secreto assim, Violet era minha melhor amiga, portanto sabia e disso não demorou muito para seu noivo, o Al, descobrir – Rose se explicou, não podia chamar Dominique de melhor amiga na frente das primas, elas ficariam chateadas – E Domi, ela vive fuçando nas nossas vidas, vocês sabem.

\- Ei! – Dominique exclamou emburrada vendo suas primas concordaram.

\- Então, um dia Scorpius estava em casa e ela acabou descobrindo também, não era para ninguém saber – ela reforçou.

\- E esses outros? – Hermione perguntou apontando para a imagem de todos juntos no altar.

\- São amigos do Scorpius que acabaram descobrindo também, do jeito que ia até o final do ano metade de vocês já saberiam, mesmo sem a revista – Rose improvisou na hora.

\- Mas se não tivéssemos descoberto, Scorpius nem saberia como montar tudo – Dominique riu cruzando os braços.

\- Tenho certeza que essas rosas no arco de casamento foram sua ideia, filha – Fleur sorriu para sua filha.

\- Clichê, com certeza é ideia sua – Victoire zombou e Dominique a olhou feio.

\- Achei delicado! – Lucy, a caçula entre todas que, com Louis, iria entrar em seu último ano de Hogwarts.

\- Oh, Lucy – Dominique abraçou sua prima.

\- Parece que aproveitaram a noite, hum? – Angelina sorriu para a última foto em que Rose e Scorpius ressonavam perto de uma arvore, sendo que o homem estava cheio de marcar de batom pelo rosto e gola, eles ressonavam tranquilos.

\- É, eles nos pegaram depois da festa – Rose disse encarando Dominique que segurava uma risada.

\- Deve ter sido uma ótima noite – Molly disse sorrindo e voltando sua atenção para as panelas.

\- E Rose, acho melhor ir resgatar seu marido dos nossos Weasleys – Audrey disse sorrindo enquanto olhava pela janela para a cara angustiada de Scorpius.

\- Acho bom eu ir mesmo – Rose sorriu, mais porque estava livre de perguntas do que por Scorpius.

\- Hum, então esse é o cara que conquistou a Ro – Scorpius ouviu assim que saiu da casa, genuinamente se impressionou com a quantidade de homes ali, uma reunião de sua família não teria nem metade da dos Weasleys.

\- É o meu padrinho, Scorp – Anne disse sorrindo e correndo para Fred, o que havia visto Scorpius.

\- E já está levando essa pequena também! – Fred disse pegando Anne e fazendo cocegas nela.

\- Não é... – Scorpius começou.

\- Um sangue puro, então? – James perguntou.

\- Esse negócio de sangue é furado, James – Harry repreendeu seu filho.

\- Como conseguiu conquistar Rose? – Louis perguntou.

\- Uma poção? – George se pronunciou.

\- Um feitiço? – Gui não tinha muitos problemas com o garoto, mas não poderia perder aquela chance.

\- Quem sabe um ritual? – Carlinhos se encontrava na mesma situação que o irmão mais velho.

\- Garanto que não alterei em nada as percepções de Rose com magia, eu ap... – Scorpius começou novamente um pouco apavorado com tantos homens bem mais encorpados que ele o questionando.

\- Rose não se apaixona por qualquer um, sabe – Fred colocou seu braço pelo ombro de Scorpius.

\- E é por isso que amo nossa família – Rony olhava a cena, divertido.

\- Mas ele é seu genro, não seria melhor ajudá-lo – Harry perguntou, mas também se divertia.

\- Não posso tirar a novidade deles – Rony piscou.

\- O jardim precisa ser desgomisado – Percy exclamou cobrindo uma mordida.

\- Oba! – Anne sorriu saindo do colo de Fred.

\- Vamos lá – Teddy chamou Scorpius que sorriu saindo da mercê dos Weasleys por alguns instantes.

\- Hum, o que é desgomisar? – Scorpius perguntou baixo, nunca passara por aquilo na mansão.

\- É muito legal, você tem que procurar gnomos, quando acha-los você gira eles para ficarem tontos e joga longe! – ela disse divertida fingindo girar um gnomo.

\- Mais cansativa que divertida, mas... – Teddy deu de ombros e Scorpius se entregou na tarefa.

Haviam poucos gnomos ali, portanto a tarefa foi fácil e rápida, claro que seria mais rápida de Anne não gritasse todas as vezes que via um gnomo fazendo-o se esconder novamente, mas logo voltaram a tenda onde a mesa já estava montada.

\- Scorpius, meu cunhado favorito! – Hugo exclamou assim que viu a cabeleira platinada se aproximando, finalmente haveria alguma diversão por ali.

\- Ele tem outro? – Louis perguntou a Albus que apenas deu de ombros.

\- Estávamos a sua espera, pensamos sobre você e nossa querida prima e não achamos que você conseguiria conquistar Rose tão facilmente – Fred disse e Scorpius engoliu em seco.

\- Mas já que parece que Rose realmente se casou por livre e espontânea vontade – Hugo disse, Fred tinha-o guiado para uma cadeira no meio da grande mesa que arrumaram para o jantar.

\- Temos que te contar como ela funciona, para te ajudar, claro – James sorriu.

\- Parem de enchê-lo! – Rose chegou ao jardim e falou com os braços cruzados.

\- E quem disse que estamos enchendo-o? – Hugo perguntou olhando com uma faze desafiadora para a irmã.

\- Eu estou dizendo – ela respondeu – Vamos Scorp, vou te mostrar o lugar – ela disse o puxando de pé.

\- Podemos mostrar! – Fred se ofereceu e Hugo confirmou.

\- Esqueçam – Rose disse puxando Scorpius dali.

\- Sabe, Rose, eles iam começar a me contar seus podres – Scorpius disse com um sorriso de canto depois de um tempo.

\- Haha, provavelmente iam contar mentiras sobre mim – ela disse cruzando os braços o olhando com desdém.

\- Será que a conversa seria muito longa?

\- Claro que não, sou um livro aberto – ela disse sorrindo superior.

\- Então creio que todos sabem se sua tatuagem de fênix na clavícula? – ele disse com um sussurro.

Rose arregalou os olhos e o empurrou para dentro da garagem de seu avô.


	8. Como irritar Rose Weasley

Rose olhava para para Scorpius com os olhos semi-cerrados, ele devolvia o olhar com a maior calma do mundo, a irritando ainda mais.

\- Como você sabe disso? – ela perguntou.

\- Isso, minha cara, é um segredo – ele piscou para ela.

\- Malfoy – ela disse em um tom ameaçador.

\- Se acalme, não contarei nada a ninguém – ele assegurou tirando a mão da ruiva que segurava a lapela de sua camisa de si.

\- É bom mesmo – Rose cruzou os braços.

\- Será nosso segredo – ele disse puscando novamente e então olhou em volta – Wow, aquilo é uma moto? – Scorpius sorriu olhando para um veiculo sob uma capa.

\- Acho que sim, vovô adora coisas trouxas – Rose disse tirando a capa e revelando uma motocicleta bem empoeirada – Ducati – a ruiva leu.

\- Legal – Scorpius aprovou tirando a poeira do estofado de couro.

\- Um Malfoy interessado em coisas trouxas? – Rose levantou as sobrancelhas, divertida.

\- Motos são vassouras que não voam, portanto, permitidas por trouxas – ele disse simplesmente animado – Posso ver se funciona? – Rose deu de ombros.

\- Acho que essa é a chave – Rose disse tirando uma chave com um grande cordão de um painel de chaves perto da porta – É, acho melhor voltarmos – a ruiva chamou quando a moto não deu a partida.

\- Ainda não, apenas precisa de um pouco de mágica – Scorpius disse apontando a varinha para a moto, a qual instantaneamente se limpou e soltou um ronco.

\- Como fez isso? – Rose se espantou.

\- Eu tenho um truque ou dois na manga – ele respondeu convencido.

\- E creio que não se importe de ensina-lo a um velho amante de automóveis – Arthur Weasley irrompeu pela porta sorrindo.

\- Vovô – Rose sorriu abraçando o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

\- Olá pequena Rosinha, creio que não se importe em apresentar seu amigo – ele disse olhando divertido para o loiro que nem se mexia.

\- Bem, vovô, esse é Scorpius Malfoy... – Rose disse puxando Scorpius para mais perto.

\- Um Malfoy? – ele se espantou.

\- Sim – o loiro sorriu amarelo.

\- E ele é meu marido – a ruiva completou rapidamente olhando atentamente o avô.

\- Você disse marido? – Arthur perguntou a olhando atônito.

\- Sim – ela disse ainda temendo sua reação – É uma historia complicada.

\- Bom, um Malfoy que sabe de motos não pode ser tão ruim – o mais velho deu de ombros e os outros dois suspiraram aliviados – Posso jogar esse fato na cara de Lucius pelo resto da vida, obrigado, jovem – ele sorriu imaginando suas futuras discussões.

\- Você conheceu meu avô? – Scorpius perguntou.

\- Sim, éramos conhecidos – Arthur sorriu.

\- Então pode visita-lo? Ele anda deprimido desde que saiu de Askaban, talvez a visita de um amigo pudesse ajudá-lo – Scorpius disse genuinamente animado.

\- Não éramos bem amigos – Arthur sorriu amarelo.

\- Oh, ok – Scorpius disse e voltou a sua postura correta – Claro, Sr. Weasley.

\- Enfim, não custa tentar, quem sabe um dia – Arthur piscou para o homem que assentiu – Já estão colocando a comida, não demorem muito aqui – e o grisalho saiu pela porta.

\- Hum, vovô Weasley era o que mais seria contra isso – Rose disse apontando para si e para o loiro – Parece que conseguimos passar pelo último desafio da minha família – ela sorriu.

\- Legal – ele disse meio sem emoção com o pensamento longe.

\- Scorpius? – Rose perguntou, o homem balançou a cabeça e a olhou com um sorriso de lado.

\- Agora que já mostrei que sou o melhor, vamos comer! – Scorpius disse desfazendo o feitiço da moto que voltou a morrer e puxando Rose para fora dali.

\- Você é o cara mais esquisito que conheço! – ela disse balançando a cabeça.

\- Por que você acha que acabei casando com você? – ele disse debochado.

\- Não vou responder isso! – Rose respondeu revirando os olhos.

\- Já de namorico por ai, não é por que já casaram que permitimos isso aqui! – Guilherme exclamou com uma cara séria.

Scorpius estancou no momento soltando a mão de Rose que puxava em direção a mesa já lotada, tanto de pessoas quanto de comida. Rose fez uma careta para o tio, que agora ria com o irmão Carlinhos, pegou a mão do loiro e se dirigiu para um lugar no meio da mesa para o casal.

\- Você é a novidade aqui, não leve a sério tudo que eles te encherem – Rose sussurrou para Scorpius.

\- Para você é fácil falar – ele disse emburrado pegando um pão que tinha ali perto.

\- Não tão rápido, Malfoy – James disse o encarando feio.

\- Haha – Scorpius riu sem emoção, mas Rose colocou a mão sobre a dele.

\- Espere a vovó falar – ela sussurrou e ele largou o pão, envergonhado.

\- Não sei por que ainda te escuto – ele sussurrou de volta recolhendo a mão, Rose apenas riu.

Molly Weasley então iniciou seu discurso sobre como se sentia feliz com a família unida, que se sentia muito sortudo por aquela ser sua família e parabenizou Rose e Scorpius por seu casamento, embora tenha ficado chateada por não ter sabido antes. Ela terminou seu discurso agradecendo a todos pela presença e não demorou muito para a família começar seu almoço.

\- Agora você pode pegar, Scorp – Rose riu vendo o loiro olhando em volta sem ação.

\- Eu sei, só ainda estou espantada pelo tamanho de sua família – ele disse se aproximando de uma travessa de lasanha pela metade.

\- Bom, há mais de sete famílias aqui, não devia esperar menos – Rose sorriu – Isso por que você não viu com todos os primos Weasleys e os agregados, eles vem quando dá uns cinco minutos na minha vó e ela convida todo mundo.

\- Wow – Scorpius disse pegando o purê de batatas.

\- Nessas ocasiões até sua família recebera um convite – Rose piscou.

\- Daí seria quase um festival – Scorpius riu pelo nariz.

\- Só que com mais pessoas – Rose brincou, Scorpius riu um pouco mais.

\- Então, já estão amiguinhos? – Albus que estava na frente de Rose perguntou baixo aos dois, o casal se olhou e se virou novamente para Albus.

\- Nunca! – ambos disseram juntos e depois riram.

\- E ai, Rose quando vamos ver o negócio do nosso casamento? – Violet sorriu.

\- Verdade – Molly II exclamou – Também quero!

\- Opa, eu também! – Lily ecoou.

\- Quando você pensa que tem amigos – Rose resmungou e então subiu o olhar – Nós vemos isso depois! – ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Mas você nem tem um namorado! – James fitou sua irmã.

\- Um dia eu terei! – Lily mostrou a língua pro irmão.

\- E tomara que demore! – Albus disse para os quatro e Rose revirou os olhos para o primo.

\- Melhor conhecer um namorado da irmã do que um marido direto – Hugo cutucou a irmã, que estava ao seu lado.

\- Own, você está bravinho porque sua irmã casou sem você saber! – Rose abraçou forte seu irmão que tentava se soltar – A partir de agora vou contar tudo que acontece na minha vida, quando eu acordo, quando vou pro trabalho, quando estou emburrada...

\- Me larga! – Hugo dizia com a voz abafada pelo aperto da sua irmã.

\- Se um dia me sentir doente te ligo para você me levar canja e remédio e afofar meu travesseiro – Rose continuava seu monologo enquanto os outros que os olhavam riam.

\- Mãe! – Hugo gritou.

\- Rose, largue o seu irmão! – a morena revirou os olhos, Rose fez o mandado e Hugo se apressou para arrumar seus cabelos e olhar feio para a irmã – Mesmo já adultos... Isso é culpa sua, Ronald, você que é o infantil.

\- O que eu tenho a ver com essa história – Rony levantou a cabeça parando uma garfada que já estava perto de sua boca.

-Filhinho da mamãe! – Rose debochou do irmão.

\- Bla-bla! – Hugo respondeu ainda vermelho – E não preciso mais cuidar de você quando está doente, agora você tem o Malfoy para fazer isso.

\- Ele sabe que eu fico um fofura de nariz vermelho! – Rose mostrou a língua pro irmão.

Scorpius estava saboreando um pedaço de lasanha quando notou que todos no meio da conversa o olhavam esperando sua resposta.

\- Uma gracinha – ele respondeu engolindo o que tinha na boca rapidamente e todos em volta riram de seu comentário.

\- Até que foi tudo muito bem – Rose sorriu chegando em sua casa pela rede de flu.

\- Fale por você, tem uma coisa roxa na minha camisa – Scorpius disse entrando logo atrás dela olhando para tal mancha.

\- Lavando sai – Rose fez descaso e então se ouviu um latido – Bell! – ela exclamou e saiu correndo para fora.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou a seguindo.

\- Não levo ela para passear há dias, logo ela começa a reclamar e, consequentemente, a vizinha também – Rose disse pegando a coleira.

\- Você tem certeza que esse pano segura aquele monstro? – Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Claro que sim – Rose disse e o olhou com um olhar mortal – E ela não é um monstro! – ela completou abrindo a porta, no mesmo instante foi derrubada pela grande festa canina.

\- Se você diz – o loiro completou se jogando no sofá, não demorou muito um médio saco de pelos se juntar a ele.

\- Não falei que ela gosta de você? – Rose riu do novo ataque de lambidas ao loiro – Bell! – Rose chamou, mas a cachorra não deu sinais que atenderia, então a ruiva bufou e assoviou com dois dedos na boca.

\- Estou todo babado! – Scorpius reclamou quando a cadela saiu de cima de si.

\- Vamos andar para extravasar essa animação? – Rose perguntou à cadela sorrindo enquanto colocava a coleira na mesma.

\- Você quer que eu vá junto? – Scorpius perguntou vendo que Rose iria sair a noite sozinha.

\- Não precisa – ela respondeu depois de olhar surpresa para ele.

\- Digo, já é tarde, pode ser perigoso andar sozinha por ai – ele bagunçou os cabelos, desconfortável.

\- Pode ir descansar, Scorpius, sei que está cansado como também estou – ela disse se virando – Mas se quiser, alguns dias da semana saímos para correr de manhã, você pode se juntar a nós, se quiser.

\- Basta avisar – ele respondeu se jogando no sofá novamente.

\- Pode deixar – ela respondeu saindo com Bell dali.

\- Vai trabalhar hoje? – Rose perguntou sonolenta se sentando na cozinha e fitando com nojo a vitamina de Scorpius.

\- Sim, me chamaram para um plantão – ele respondeu guardando o que tinha usado rapidamente.

\- Mas hoje é domingo – Rose disse como se ele tivesse falado um absurdo.

\- Pessoas se machucam até no domingo.

\- Não sei o que fazer hoje – ela disse entediada.

\- Mamãe te chama há tempos para passar o dia com ela, vá a mansão – ele disse se sentando e apreciando sua vitamina lentamente, Rose ainda olhava torto para o copo.

\- Nem pensar, e se ela gostar de mim? Só faltam dois meses e duas semanas para isso acabar – ela descartou.

\- Não se preocupe, você não é tão adorável quanto pensa – ele piscou com um sorriso de lado, ela apenas o olhou sem emoção.

\- Não quando não quero ser – ela cruzou os braços.

\- Sei – ele disse, ela bufou e saiu da cozinha.

Scorpius então sorriu com uma nova ideia que surgira e foi logo pegando uma pena e um pergaminho.

\- O que está fazendo? – Rose perguntou enquanto via Scorpius pegando sua coruja que se encontrava aninhada em seu poleiro na sala.

\- Vou enviar uma carta – ele disse como se fosse obvio.

\- Porque não pega sua incrível Coruja da Primavera? – ela perguntou ironicamente.

\- Pois quero que pensem que foi você que enviou – ele respondeu simplesmente.

\- Malfoy! – se passaram alguns segundos antes que Rose raciocinasse o que ele estava dizendo.

\- O quê? – ele perguntou inocentemente enquanto contornava a mesa da cozinha com Rose o perseguindo.

\- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou irritada.

\- Eu já respondi essa pergunta – ele zombou, e enfim conseguiu prender a carta na pata da coruja.

\- Solte agora a minha coruja!

\- Você quem pediu – ele disse e ela levantou voo, Rose tentou impedir, mas a coruja era rápida e passou pelos seus braços saindo pela janela atrás da mulher.

\- Malfoy! – ela gritou raivosa – O que tinha naquela carta?

\- Nada de mais – ele disse pegando seu jaleco da cadeira – Apenas aceitava o convite de minha mãe por você – ele sorriu.

\- Eu odeio você! – ela disse se sentando em uma cadeira negando com a cabeça.

\- Agora todos temos o que fazer, não é legal! – ele ironizou novamente.

\- Eu realmente odeio você – ela o encarou séria.

\- Rose, ruivinha – ele disse chegando perto dela – Você me idolatra!

\- Olha aqui, senhor Malfoy – ela disse o pegando pela gravata, ele engoliu em seco – Eu não gosto de gracinhas! – ela disse o encarando direto nos olhos.

\- Ok – ele disse meio fraco, sua garganta estava sendo aperada.

\- E você iria aparecer um idiota com isso no lábio! – ela completou com um sorriso superior limpando com o polegar um resto de vitamina dos lábios do rapaz e o largando bruscamente.

\- Obrigado – ele disse meio perplexo arrumando sua gravata.

\- Não tinha que ir para o hospital? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Estou indo! – ele disse colocando seu jaleco – E sobre o parecer idiota, pelo menos não sou eu que estou com o coque todo bagunçado faltando meia hora para ver a sogra! – ele completou sorrindo e saindo em direção à sala, mais especificamente, à lareira.

\- Idiota! – ela disse balançando a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso enquanto pegava uma maçã na fruteira.

A correria só voltou a reinar na casa quando Rose recebeu sua coruja de volta com a confirmação do encontro daqui quinze minutos.


	9. Como conhecer a Sra Malfoy

Rose aparatou em uma vila bruxa pequena que sabia ser perto da mansão Malfoy e foi andando até seu destinho, o mais lentamente possivel. Ao chegar nos portões da mansão, não soube bem se havia alguma campainha ou se deveria chamar alguem, mas logo uma voz se apresentou como Kirf e falou para ela simplesmente passar pelo portão.

\- Kirf? – Rose perguntou quando um dos elfos dos Malfoy's abriu a porta.

\- É o meu nome, Sra. Malfoy – ele fez uma reverencia enquanto Rose fazia careta para seu novo titulo.

\- Certo, bom dia, eu vim ver a Sra. Malfoy – Rose pensou melhor em sua fraze – Quer dizer, a verdadeira Sra. Malfoy... Não que eu não seja uma verdadeira Sra. Malfoy... É que.., você entendeu o que eu quiz dizer, certo?

\- A Mestra a espera – ele tinha um leve tom de riso e logo fez um aceno para ela o seguir.

\- Rose, que bom que veio – Astória sorriu quando avistou a ruiva entrando no estúdio de musica que estava.

\- É, finalmente consegui um tempo – Rose disse sorrindo sem saber o que fazer direito.

\- Muito bem, fiquei curiosa sobre a mulher que roubou o coração de meu filho – ela disse calmamente.

\- Não é bem assim – Rose disse com a bochechas vermelhas se sentando em um sofá de frente ao da loira.

\- Não seja modesta – Astória respondeu com um sorriso leve.

\- Hum, você sabe tocar alguns desses instrumentos? – Rose disse mudando de assunto, estava assombrada com o tamanho daquela sala e a quantidade de instrumentos.

\- Praticamente todos – a loira respondeu e Rose a olhou com os olhos arregalados – Era meu trabalho, não se impressione tanto.

\- Você trabalhava com o quê?

\- Eu era maestra – Astória respondeu simplesmente.

\- Nossa, que legal – Rose se impressionou realmente – Então você sabe, tipo, tudo de musica? – ela perguntou animada.

\- Creio que tudo não, mas sei algumas coisas sim – ela riu, a ruiva corou novamente – Você toca algo?

\- Há uns tempos meu tio comprou um piano e deixou na casa dos meus avós e resolvi aprender a tocar – Rose sorriu – Acho que já domei alguns pontos.

\- Um dia quero ouvir você tocar.

\- Quem sabe – Rose sorriu amarelo pensando que nunca iria tocar algo na frente de uma maestra.

\- Vamos, vou lhe mostrar o lugar – Astória disse se levantando.

\- Claro – a ruiva se levantou também.

\- Me conte mais sobre você – ela disse entrelaçando um braço no de Rose e a levando porta a fora – Onde trabalha?

\- Sou uma funcionaria na Floreios & Borrões.

\- Livros, você gosta de ler?

\- Adoro, acho que já li metade da loja – Rose se empolgou – Claro que depois de comprar os livros.

\- Muito interessante, meu filho também adora ler, alguns verões ele se trancava na biblioteca e nem via o tempo passsar.

\- Biblioteca? – Rose se interessou.

\- Sim, um dia você vai conhece-la também – Astoria assegurou – Mas agora há um chá da tarde preparado nos jardins, seria uma pena se ele esfriasse.

\- Com certeza – Rose sorriu amarelo.

\- Afinal temos muito a conversar – Astória a olhou cortante.

\- Com certeza – Rose manteve seu sorriso.

\- Não fique assim, está tudo bem, não é como se você precisasse de minha aprovação para se casar com meu filho – o tom em sua voz foi tão suave que Rose encarou a alfinetada como uma bricadeira.

\- Sim, acho que ele já decidiu essa parte por nós – ela sorriu.

\- E eu apenas quero saber um pouco mais da mulher que tem esse poder sobre o meu filho – Astória piscou – Nada mais.

\- Achei que não voltaria mais – Scorpius disse jogado no sofá lendo um livro ao ouvir a porta abrir.

\- Por que não me contou que tinha uma mãe tão legal? – Rose perguntou largando suas coisas na mesinha perto da porta.

\- Minha mãe, Astória Malfoy, legal? – ele levantou o olhar para a ruiva.

\- Sim, ela é tão inteligente, e sabe tocar de tudo, e já foi a maestra mais requisitada do Balé russo – Rose dizia animada, indo para o sofá – Abra espaço, a casa não é só sua.

\- Isso não é legal, é chato! – ele balançou a cabeça levantando as pernas para ela se sentar e colocando no colo dela depois que ela o fez.

\- Você realmente não tem modos! – ela disse balançando a cabeça e ligando a tv com o controle.

\- Rose, esse negócio faz barulho! – Scorpius reclamou.

\- Jura? – ela perguntou irônica mudando os canais.

\- Estou tentando ler – ele disse apontando o livro.

\- Vai ler no escritório – ela falou – Espera, o escritório está ocupado por um mala por alguns meses, triste para você.

\- Você é uma das criaturas mais chatas que existem no universo – ele reclamou se sentando.

\- Eu tento – ela respondeu piscando.

\- O que esta passando nesse troço, afinal – ele perguntou desistindo de ler.

\- Vai começar um filme que eu queria assistir – ela deu de ombros se arrumando no sofá agora que não tinha mais as pernas do loiro sobre si.

\- Filme? – ele perguntou – Mas filmes não passam em cinemas?

\- Depois de um tempo passam na tv também – Rose explicou.

\- Então por que pagam para assistir no cinema?

\- Para assistir antes e mais confortavelmente.

\- Mas as pessoas têm casas para ficarem confortáveis – Scorpius a olhou confuso.

\- Malfoy, esqueça – Rose disse balançando a cabeça – Só aceite que filmes também passam na tv.

\- Ok, qual a história?

\- Sobre um casal que se apaixona em um a noite em um festival de Rock – Rose sorriu – Teddy falou que é ótimo.

\- Beleza, vou assistir também – ele disse se ajeitando no sofá.

\- Você vai assistir um filme trouxa comigo? – Rose o olhou como se ele fosse um alien.

\- Foi um longo dia e não quero me levantar – ele deu de ombros – Parece legal.

\- Você está me assustando, Malfoy!

\- Vá a merda, Weasley! – ele disse emburrado.

\- Silencio! Vai começar! – Rose disse apontando para a tv, Scorpius apenas revirou os olhos e olhou para a tela a sua frente.

\- Rose! – Rose ouviu alguém falando – Rose! – chamou novamente.

\- O que foi? Estou tentando dormir! – ela reclamou se aconchegando ainda mais no lugar macio onde estava.

\- Mas já são seis horas, sua ogra já esta querendo passear – ela reconheceu a voz de Scorpius, a qual estava muito perto.

\- Scorpius? – ela perguntou ainda sonolenta – Sai do meu quarto!

\- Eu não estou no seu quarto, nem te acordaria se meu braço não estivesse reclamando por circulação – Rose acordou em um pulo.

\- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou enquanto ele se espreguiçava.

\- Estávamos assistindo o filme e acabamos dormindo – ele respondeu simplesmente – Eu deitei dai você reclamou e deitou em cima de mim, só isso.

\- Ai Malfoy, que susto! – ela disse colocando a mão no peito e logo depois seguindo para sue quarto.

\- Susto! – ele fez descaso – Sei que você está louca para se aproveitar de mim! – ele disse maliciosamente a seguindo já que seu quarto era de frente ao dela.

\- O que seja que te ajudar a dormir a noite – Rose disse fechando a porta – Vai se trocar, Vira-lata! – ele ouviu Rose gritar pela porta.

Scorpius riu e fez o que ela pediu, mas como foi mais rápido, decidiu adiantar o café da manhã.

\- É o cheiro de panquecas que entra pelo meu nariz? – Rose perguntou sorrindo entrando pela porta.

\- Você sempre reclama da minha vitamina – ele deu de ombros.

\- Aquilo é um atentado ao paladar! – ela disse pegando suco na geladeira.

\- Você nunca experimentou!

\- Eu passo!

\- Enfim, em vista desse fato, decidi ceder e preparar para você à melhor panqueca do mundo – ele disse pomposo – Que só faço novamente se você implorar!

\- Do mundo? – Rose avaliou – Não creio muito já que a da minha avó é a melhor, mas você pode tentar.

\- Agora vai engolir suas palavras! – Scorpius sorriu colocando um prato de panquecas na frente de Rose.

\- Veremos! – ela disse pegando uma e colocando mel em cima, Scorpius se serviu também.

\- Com geleia de...

\- Ai meu Deus! – Rose arregalou os olhos pegando o braço do loiro que a olhou assustado – Isso é muito bom! – ela o soltou.

\- Não disse? – ele riu da reação dela que comia mais ainda.

\- Como faz isso? – ela perguntou com a boca cheia.

\- Receita de família, meu pai me ensinou, ele aprendeu de minha avó que aprendeu de sua mãe – ele disse pomposo.

\- Depois você tem que me ensinar! – ela exclamou se servindo mais.

\- Só se você me ensinar à fazer seu bolinho de morango – ele barganhou.

\- Fechado, mas esse é obra minha – ela disse o olhando superior.

\- Que talento, Rose – ele disse batendo as mãos um pouco.

\- Eu tento – ela disse piscando, logo ouviram latidos na porta.

\- O galo esta dizendo que estamos atrasados – Scorpius apontou para a porta e s dois riram.

Terminaram rápido o lanche e foram correr com Bell como Rose estava acostumada a fazer todas segundas quintas e sextas e Scorpius decidiu acompanhar, o caminho inteiro foram discutindo receitas e Rose explicou como os filmes funcionam.

n/A: Oi, **Andie Jacksonn** , muito obrigada pelo comentário, sim, eles estão virando cúmplices, mas ainda vão passar por muita confusão sim, hehe. Bjs


	10. Como reagir a uma supresa

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e a convivência fez com que Rose e Scorpius desenvolvessem uma cumplicidade única, claro que ainda discutiam muito, mas, secretamente, ambos concordavam que aquela experiência não era a pior existente. Encaravam-se como colegas de quarto.

\- O que seus pais querem conosco? – Rose perguntou enquanto se arrumava para ir à casa dos sogros, ela estava em seu quarto e Scorpius no dele, ambas as portas abertas.

\- É um jantar, uma vez por mês minha mãe reúne a família em casa – Scorpius deu de ombros.

\- Família? – Rose perguntou assustada.

\- Não são muitas pessoas como a sua – ele riu e ela revirou os olhos – Basicamente meus avós, tia Dafne, tio Poe e meu primo Charlie.

\- Sejam poucos, sejam muitos, são sua família – ela disse – Não sei se estou pronta para isso.

\- Como? – Scorpius perguntou aparecendo na porta e se deparando com uma Rose jogada na cama de vestido, com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha– É só minha família!

\- Só – ela falou com escarnio.

\- Você está com receio de jantar com algumas pessoas que você nem conhece e que logo não vai ser mais parente? – Scorpius perguntou sério.

\- Exatamente isso – ela disse e se sentou – E se não gostarem de mim? E se me acharem caipira? Ou pior, e se gostarem de mim? – Rose o olhou, apreensiva.

\- Ok, se acalma – Scorpius sorriu e ajoelhou na frente dela – São um bando de gente velha que nem vai te olhar três vezes – ele disse a olhando nos olhos – Minha mãe vai levar minha tia para fofocarem, meu pai, então, começa a conversar com meu tio e meu primo provavelmente dará em cima de você.

\- Por que pensa isso? – ela o olhou com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Por que ele é um dos meus melhores amigos – Scorpius disse simplesmente se levantando, Rose o olhou confusa, mas deu de ombros.

\- Só isso?

\- Eu encarei uma casa abarrotada de Weasleys que me encaravam como um novo brinquedo, você consegue passar pelos meus queridos familiares – ele disse se virando para a porta.

\- Eu vou matar aquele cachorro! – Rose praguejava enquanto seguia para a Mansão Malfoy sozinha pois não encontrou Scorpius no portão quando aparatou para lá.

\- Quem?

\- Domi? – Rose perguntou quando viu sua prima na entrada da mansão – O que faz aqui?

\- Considere-me hoje como sua fada madrinha! – a ruiva sorriu e apontou a varinha para Rose.

\- O quê? – ela disse e olhou para suas roupas que tinham mudado totalmente, agora vestia um elegante vestido branco, havia mudanças em seu penteado e sua maquiagem, não conseguia ver, mas sabia que haviam sido modificados.

\- Você está linda! – Dominique disse juntando as mãos.

\- Você vai me explicar qual...

\- Bem vinda a sua festa de casamento! – a ruiva não deixou Rose terminar abrindo as portas da mansão.

Rose, sem ação, olhou pela porta e arregalou ainda mais os olhos, lá dentro podia ver muitos familiares seus e outras pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas, todos a olhando e vestindo-se o mais elegantemente possível. Ela via um baile, mas o que mais a assustava era que aquele era o seu baile.

\- Um minuto – ela sorriu amarelo para as pessoas que sorriam para ela lá dentro e fechou a porta – Dominique! – ela sussurrou com raiva baixo.

\- Não foi ideia minha! – a ruiva levantou os braços – Seus pais e os do Scorpius junto com nossos avós que arrumaram isso, eu tentei falar contra, mas eles não me escutaram.

\- Sei – Rose cruzou os braços.

\- É verdade, só resolvi pedir para fazer esse papel para poder te explicar isso se perguntasse – ela completou com murcha com a braveza da prima.

\- Quem está ai? – Rose perguntou depois de respirar fundo e colocar a mão na cabeça.

\- Todo mundo – Dominique disse simplesmente.

\- Todo mundo? – Rose perguntou apreensiva.

\- Todo mundo.

\- Oh Merlin! – Rose olhou para cima em frustração, respirou fundo mais uma vez e abriu a porta, o melhor era encarar tudo de uma vez.

\- Você está linda Rose – Hermione se aproximou de Rose assim que ela entrou – Como você nos fez uma super surpresa com um casamento, fizemos outra com uma festa dele!

\- Eu realmente estou surpresa! – ela disse olhando em volta.

\- Que bom! – ela completou piscando para a filha.

\- Olá pequena – Ronald cumprimentou a filha – O que achou da surpresa? – ele perguntou.

\- Ainda estou a processando – Rose sorriu amarelo e sua mãe foi falar com outros familiares.

\- Conheço você, pequena, seu que está mais assustada que surpresa – Ronald riu da cara fechada da ruiva – E quero deixar claro que foi ideia de sua mãe e da Sra. Malfoy, não tive nada a ver.

\- Isso eu sei, pai, isso não é muito sua cara – Rose sorriu.

\- Mas elas se esforçaram muito e todo mundo está aqui, tente aproveitar – Ronald aconselhou e saiu de perto dela.

\- Rose! – ela se virou para Scorpius que, vestido formalmente, a olhava com desconfiança – Você teve algo com isso?

\- Estou tão espantada quanto você – Rose disse o olhando seriamente – Aparentemente nossas mães criaram isso.

\- Eu nunca vi esse lugar tão cheio – Scorpius disse olhando em volta.

\- Decidiram chamar todo mundo – Rose respondeu simplesmente.

\- Só se for todo mundo da comunidade bruxa – Scorpius debochou.

\- E como estão os pombinhos? – Daniel chegou por trás de Scorpius.

\- Zabine, ainda não engoli sua participação nisso – Scorpius fechou a cara para o amigo – Tinha acabado de aparatar aqui e ele logo aparatou comigo para o meu quarto.

\- Por isso você sumiu – Rose lembrou.

\- E me fez vestir isso – Scorpius apontou para si mesmo.

\- Dominique fez o mesmo comigo.

\- Aquela louca está aqui? – Daniel perguntou olhando para os lados.

\- Ela faz parte da minha família – Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Desculpe, amigo, tenho que fugir! – ele disse vendo Dominique entrar pela porta atrás de Rose.

\- Estou de olho nesses dois – Rose riu.

\- Ai estão vocês – Astória chegou – Vamos, todos querem saber um pouco mais do casal do momento!

E assim Rose e Scorpius passaram de grupo em grupo respondendo perguntas pertinentes e conhecendo familiares que nem lembravam que existiam. Passando por conhecidos que estavam muito curiosos em como eles se juntaram.

Assim, respondendo perguntas, foi como Rose e Scorpius passaram a maior parte da noite, só conseguiram descansaram depois de cortarem o "bolo de casamento" e então se sentaram para ouvir o discurso dos "padrinhos", pais e quem mais quisesse subir no "palco".

\- ...Casal lindo, embora ainda não concorde com o fato de eu não saber antes e de que...- Dominique tirou a varinha de Hugo de seu pescoço sorrindo sem graça, o homem, entretanto conseguiu aumentar sua voz mais uma vez – E quero deixar claro que se ele fizer alguma besteira com a minha irmãzinha favorita... – Dominique novamente tirou a varinha dele do lugar e expulsou o ruivo do altar, os convidados riram alto, com exceção de alguns parentes de Scorpios.

\- Mais alguém deseja prestar homenagem aos noivos – Rose e Scorpius olharam o espaço, quatro pessoas se levantaram e o casal se olhou confuso enquanto Draco, Astória, Hermione e Ronald subiam ao altar.

\- Nem quero ver – Scorpius sussurrou e Rose afirmou com a cabeça levemente.

\- Não sei se todos sabem, mas somos os pais dos noivos – Astória sorria com classe.

\- Viemos aqui pois decidimos que realmente estávamos muito errados, afinal nossos próprios filhos não confiarem em nós para contar diretamente essa novidade de casamento – Draco disse com a voz neutra, Scorpius, entretanto, percebeu que ele estava chateado pelo olhar que lançava ao loiro mais novo.

\- Sabemos que presentes não são o meio de reverter isso, mas podemos tentar – Ronald disse com humor e os presentes riram.

Rose e Scorpius se olharam rapidamente e então respiraram fundo voltando a olhar para o palco.

\- Sabemos também que o sonho da noiva é conhecer a Grécia... – Hermione começou.

\- E que o do noivo é conhecer o Egito – Astória completou.

\- Portanto, nosso presente de casamento será uma lua de mel, tanto na Grécia quanto no Egito – Draco arrematou, Rose e Scorpius estavam com os olhares mais surpresos possíveis.

\- Fala se não somos os melhores pais do mundo! – Ronald disse e os convidados riram, batendo palmas, o casal correu para abraçarem seus respectivos pais.

E pegos de surpresa todos os presentes começaram a pedir discurso dos noivos já que eles já estavam no palco. Os pais rapidamente saíram do palco para deixar os dois mias confortáveis, sem saber que fizeram exatamente o oposto. Rose e Scorpius se olharam, os dois sem saber muito o que fazer. Um instante se passou no meio de toda a expectativa dos convidados e Rose acenou firmemente para o loiro e ele respondeu com o mesmo jeito. Logo ambos se viraram para a multidão que se silenciou para deixar os dois falarem.

n/A: Oi, **Du Conti** , muito obrigada pelo comentário, aí esta o próximo capitulo, hehe. Bjs


	11. Como agir em um casamento supresa

\- Bom... – Scorpius começou aumentando sua voz com a varinha como fizeram os outros ali, os convidados se calaram – Fomos pegos de surpresa, portanto não temos algo muito bonito para dizer.

\- O principal é que agradecemos todos pela surpresa – Rose tomou a palavra.

\- E que surpresa – os convidados riram do loiro.

\- Nunca imaginamos que essa relação iria crescer tanto – Rose disse sincera – E não temos como expressar nosso profundo agradecimento pelo que todos fizeram, é muito bom saber que a família é sempre família, não importa o que acontecer.

\- E muito bom saber que somo queridos por tantas pessoas e que podemos realmente confiar tudo a vocês – Scorpius olhou seu pai – Não podemos expressar o quanto estamos gratos por tantos presentes – Scorpius disse olhando para a pilha de presentes – Vocês são ótimos, devíamos casar mais vezes – os convidados riram.

\- Ele está brincando – Rose sorriu – Enfim, estamos realmente gratos por todo o apoio que estamos recebendo – ela disse sincera, Scorpius a abraçou de lado quando viu uma lagrima no canto do olho de Rose, não saberia o que fazer se ela começasse a chorar ali.

Um coral de "beija, beija" começou a rondar os ouvintes, iniciado pelas primas de Rose. Rose e Scorpius sem olharam sem saber muito o que fazer. A mulher só viu o loiro dar de ombros antes de sentir seus lábios sobre os dela. Scorpius deu um beijo digno de cinema sob os aplausos de toda a família e quando acabou Scorpius teve segurar Rose, rindo do atordoamento da mulher.

\- Wow, acho que isso não deixa dúvidas do romance deles, Hum? – Dominique riu tomando seu lugar como mestre de cerimônia no palco, Scorpius puxou Rose para fora do altar.

\- Agora vamos a primeira dança como marido e mulher! – ela sorriu animada no palco e logo a música começou a tocar, assustando um pouco Rose e Scorpius.

Scorpius se separou de Rose e ofereceu sua mão, pedindo uma dança, sem alternativas, Rose aceitou. Logo os dois estavam rodopiando pela pista de dança sob novas palmas.

\- O que foi aquilo? – Rose perguntou vermelha quando mais casais tomaram a pista de dança.

\- Um beijo? – Scorpius perguntou cínico.

\- Gostaria que me avisasse quando fosse me beijar para me preparar psicologicamente – Rose disse empinando o nariz.

\- Tonho certeza que amou meu beijo! – ele disse convencido.

\- Não diria amar – Rose rebateu – Foi mais um aceitar.

\- E suas pernas bambas depois foram o que? – Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Bebi de mais – ela deu de ombros.

\- Você é muito teimosa – ele disse revirando os olhos.

\- É meu charme – ela brincou.

\- Ai, Rose – Scorpius balançou a cabeça rindo.

Continuaram a dançar com uma sincronia que tendia a perfeição, os presentes que os observavam nunca desconfiariam que não eram um genuíno casal. Os amigos que sabiam da farsa riam do modo que os dois estavam e os desconfiados começaram a duvidar de suas convicções.

\- Hey, posso dançar com a infeliz noiva? – uma voz soou atrás de Scorpius, o loiro automaticamente parou de dançar e se virou para um homem bem parecido com ele, Rose observou.

\- Como vai sumido? – Scorpius perguntou o abraçando companheiro.

\- Não passei nem um ano fora e você se casa? – ele perguntou.

\- Por falar, Rose, esse é meu primo Charles – Scorpius o apresentou.

\- Prazer – ele disse beijando a mão de Rose e olhando charmosamente a mulher que corou.

\- Você não tem vergonha de dar em cima dela assim? – Scorpius perguntou batendo de leve no primo.

\- Medo de perder a gatinha? – ele perguntou debochado, mas saiu de perto de Rose.

\- Esse é o último de meus medos – Scorpius sorriu – Mas me conte, como foi na Groelândia?

\- Frio – ele respondeu simplesmente e os dois riram – Rose, se importa se eu roubar o noivo por algum tempo?

\- Já estou cansada dele mesmo – Rose piscou indo se sentar, seu já pé estava dolorido.

\- Trocada pelo primo, hum? – Jane se sentou na mesa com Rose, Rose afirmou com a cabeça – Não se preocupe, se eles fugirem juntos eu chamo alguém para cumprir o papel dele.

\- Obrigada – Rose riu.

\- Vocês dois ficam muito bonitinhos juntos – ela sorriu.

\- Faz parte do plano – Rose piscou.

\- Rose! – Violet vinha em sua direção – Nem tivemos tempo de conversar hoje! O que achou da festa?

\- Preciso responder? – Rose perguntou com uma careta – Ei, onde vai? – Rose perguntou ao ver Jane levantar.

\- Bom, agora você já tem companhia, achei que...

\- Sei que não gosta de conversar com meninas, mas que tal dar uma chance? – Violet brincou se sentando.

\- Se vocês não se importarem – ela disse tímida voltando para o seu lugar.

\- Claro que não, Domi estaria aqui também, mas acho que está por ai deixando a festa "perfeita" – Violet revirou os olhos.

\- Também não acho meus amigos – Jane deu de ombros.

\- Mas enfim, como conseguiram criar isso sem eu desconfiar? – Rose perguntou olhando em volta – Nem Lucy me contou e olha que ela estraga todas as surpresas.

\- Não foi fácil – Violet riu.

\- Tive que amarrar Daniel – Jane brincou.

A festa já estava acabado, a maioria dos convidados já estava indo embora. Rose estava cuidando para que a festa acabasse da melhor forma possível já que Dominique havia sumido. Scorpius então olhou para um senhor sentado no fundo do salão.

\- Rose – Scorpius chamou.

\- Oi – ela disse sem dar muita atenção, tentava ver se uma das crianças estava ou não estava pronta para atacar uma vomitilha na boca aberta de um senhor que dormia.

\- Tem mais alguém que eu preciso te apresentar – ele disse a puxando, Rose o olhou confusa.

\- Quem? – ela perguntou vendo que ele a levava para um homem de cabelos grisalhos com a aparência bem desgastada com o tempo.

\- Rose, quero que conheça meu avô, Lucius – Scorpius disse chegando na frente do senhor que mal moveu a cabeça ao notá-los – Vovô – Scorpius disse mansamente – Essa é minha esposa, Rose.

\- Oi – Rose disse meio incerta.

\- Esposa? – o homem perguntou levantando o olhar.

\- Sim, foi algo de impulso – Scorpiu sorriu amarelo.

\- Mulheres sempre sabem o melhor caminho, se gosta mesmo dela a siga sempre – ele disse olhando nos olhos de Scorpius – Boa sorte – ele completou e voltou a encarar o nada.

\- Obrigado – Scorpius disse simplesmente e puxou Rose para longe dali.

\- O que foi isso? – Rose parou na frente de Scorpius e cruzou os braços.

\- Meu avô, obrigado por conhecê-lo – Scorpius disse e caminhou para o outro lado do salão deixando Rose muito confusa.

Mas não pode pensar muito pois no minuto seguinte percebeu que o homem que antes dormia, agora estava vomitando compulsivamente e que crianças corriam divertidas perto dele. Rose respirou fundo e seguiu ao socorro do pobre homem.


	12. Como chegar ao Egito

\- Vamos, Scorpius, pare de empacar! – Rose reclamou puxando Scorpius pelo corredor em direção do avião em que seguiriam para o Egito.

\- Ainda não acredito que concordei com isso! – Scorpius reclamou – É metal que voa sem magia – Scorpius olhava Rose como se fosse um absurdo.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso, é o meio mais rápido de ir – Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Uma chave de portal... – ele resmungou.

\- Não conseguimos autorização por não ser um assusto urgente – Rose o puxou novamente – Você não quer ir ao Egito? – ela perguntou.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Sem mas, apenas entre no maldito avião! – Rose disse o puxando novamente e entrando na cabine, sua mãe fez questão de dar primeira classe aos dois e a ruiva estava animada por andar na primeira classe pela primeira vez.

\- Você é muito mandona – Scorpius reclamou.

\- E você é muito infantil – Rose respondeu.

Uma atendente apareceu para indicar os assentos deles e eles ficaram em poltronas confortáveis lado a lado.

\- Acho que esqueci de falar para os seus pais que a Bell corre muito, melhor voltar antes que eles se machuquem – ele disse ficando tenso na poltrona.

\- Relaxa Scorpius – Rose disse vendo a tensão do loiro e tentando não rir – Papai conhece bem a Bell, ela estará bem.

\- Acho que eu deixei a luz do meu quarto acesa, não quero pagar uma fortuna de...

\- Depois ligo para irem verificar.

\- Não acho que...

\- Scorpius – Rose o empurrou para se encostar na poltrona, ele a olhou – Se acontecer qualquer coisa, basta usar a varinha – ela lembrou.

\- Fácil falar – Scorpius desdenhou, Rose apenas revirou os olhos – Deviamos aparatar.

\- Não dá para aparatar tão longe e você sabe disso – Rose revirou os olhos – Dorme que você nem sentira as horas – Rose sugeriu.

\- Como se estivesse tranquilo para isso – ele respondeu ainda pilhado.

\- Toma, bebe isso e relaxa – Rose disse pegando uma taça de bebida com uma aeromoça e adicionando algo que estava em sua bolsa, ele nem notou olhando pela janela.

\- Não estou no clima.

\- Bebe, te fara bem – ela empurrou a bebida nele, ainda agitado Scorpius bebeu e em um minuto estava dormindo.

Rose sorriu e se aconchegou para assistir algo. Depois da refeição notou que Scorpius dormia tão bem que ficou com sono também e o imitou.

...

\- Rose, Rose – alguém a balançava, ela abriu os olhos sonolenta – O que colocou na minha bebida? – Scorpius perguntou desconfiado – Você me drogou?

\- Não, foi apenas uma poção relaxante – ela disse fechando os olhos e se aconchegando na poltrona.

\- E por acaso você tomou também? – ele ainda a cutucava.

\- Não, relaxa Scorpius – ela reclamou.

\- Mas já chegamos – ele disse e ela abriu os olhos em alerta – E somos os únicos restantes aqui.

Essas palavras despertaram Rose que se levantou de supetão tendo uma rápida vertigem, percebeu que as aeromoças a olhavam meio emburradas e Scorpius a olhava divertido.

\- O que está olhando, vamos então! – ela disse pegando a mão do loiro e arrastando para fora do avião. Uma vez fora, Scorpius explodiu em gargalhadas.

\- Não precisa ficar tão vermelha, ainda nem pegamos sol, Rose! – ele segurava a barriga, ela bufou.

\- Vamos pegar nossas malas – Rose resmungou e o puxou pela camiseta mesmo.

\- Ei, eu consigo andar sozinho – o loiro disse se soltando dela e arrumando a camisa amassada.

\- Pois então o faça – ela disse seguindo o corredor.

Rose era pouco mais baixa que Scorpius, mas ele teve de se apressar para ficar ao seu lado, já que ela andava bem rápido para longe do avião.

...

\- Finalmente – Rose sorriu se jogando na cama do hotel em que estavam – Descanso! – ela comemorou.

\- Nem pensar, temos muito a ver, as pirâmides, a enorme cidade sob o deserto, os museus, as esculturas o... – Scorpius parou de falar quando um travesseiro acertou seu rosto.

\- Amanhã nos vemos tudo! – ela reclamou.

\- Mas ainda está claro! – Scorpius disse cutucando as costas da ruiva.

\- Mas daqui a pouco vai escurecer – ela disse se mexendo incomodada com as cutucadas.

\- Temos muito a ver! – ele disse intensificando as cutucadas.

\- Scorpius! – Rose reclamou se virando e segurando a mão dele.

\- Ótimo, agora que você acordou – ele disse sorrindo – Vamos dar uma volta.

\- Se eu ficar com muito sono você vai me carregar no colo – ela disse se espreguiçando na cama.

\- Topado, você não deve pesar nada mesmo – ele debochou, desde a escola zoava Rose por ser, naquela época, uma tabua.

\- Melhor não me fazer mudar de ideia! – ela disse pegando uma de suas malas e trocando por algo mais fresco, Scorpius já estava vestido para sair nas ruas quentes do Egito – Por que você não pode ir sozinho mesmo? – ela bocejou.

\- Porque é chato sair sozinho – ele disse simplesmente – Vamos logo!

O casal saiu sem destino certo, a programação que Scorpius montou realmente começava apenas no dia seguinte. Andaram pelas ruas e conforme escurecia viam as luzes que tomavam conta da escuridão, Rose não queria admitir, mas se divertiu passeando por todas as lojas que vendiam tudo que podia imaginar.

\- Tantas formas de entalhar o ouro – Scorpius disse observando aas joias de uma loja.

\- E ai, estou bem local? – Rose perguntou experimentando um lenço na cabeça em uma loja mais a frente, de tecidos.

\- Com essa pele pálida? – Scorpius debochou.

\- Você já se viu no espelho? – Rose rebateu deixando o lenço e sorrindo para a vendedora.

\- Nunca disse o contrário – ele disse observando os pulsos claros.

\- Nossa, está ficando frio – Rose disse passando as mãos nos braços.

\- É, a noite a temperatura cai – Scorpius disse a abraçando de lado – Que tal voltarmos? – ele sugeriu a vendo bocejar novamente.

\- Finalmente – ela brincou – Acho que o sono é tanto que vou desmaiar – ela disse fechando os olhos e sorrindo encostando-se ao ombro do loiro.

\- Nem vem, você ainda está andando – ele a sacudiu.

\- Chato! – ela reclamou.

\- Falsa! – ele disse num tom leve.

\- Fofo – ela disse se aconchegando nele.

\- Ei, isso são músculos!

\- Com gordura! – ela riu e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Vai dormir que você ganha mais!

\- É só você me deixar que já estou do mundo dos sonhos – ela fechou os olhos, mas tropeçou logo depois – Ei, era para você me guiar!

\- E estou basta apenas você não tropeçar no chão – ele rebateu.

\- Você é inacreditável! – ela revirou os olhos.

\- Melhor do que a realidade! – ele sorriu pomposo.

\- Mais estranho do que poderia ser – ela retrucou.

\- Fica quieta Weasley! – ele a cutucou.

\- Force-me, Malfoy! – ela retrucou.

\- Você não iria gostar dos meus métodos.

\- Tenho – ela bocejou – Certeza que sei lidar com eles.

\- Você ainda está acordada? – ele perguntou quando ela fechou os olhos.

\- Claro, com um loiro irritante na minha orelha – ela respondeu.

\- Já estamos chegando – ele disse e atravessou uma rua.

\- Tão cedo – ela ironizou.

\- Ainda são nove horas! – ele riu – Degraus – ele alertou enquanto subiam para a recepção do hotel.

\- Não para o meu relógio biológico.

\- Depois eu sou o impossível – ele apertou o número do andar em que estavam hospedados no elevador.

\- Que bom que sabe – ela sorriu e chegaram no andar de seu quarto, Scorpius andou com Rose ainda encaixada nele e a empurrou para a cama – Delicadeza mandou... oi – ela disse bocejando, mas se arrumando na cama.

\- Você ainda está de sapatos! – ele alertou, mas Rose já ressonava tranquila.

Scorpius revirou os olhos e retirou o sapato de Rose a deixando mais confortável. Olhou ao redor e viu um carrinho com champanhe e flores. O loiro riu guardando a bebida no frigobar e seguindo para tomar seu banho, fora um dia cheio, mas pelo menos agora estava no lugar que mais desejava ver desde criança, sorriu feliz.

...

\- Scorpius! – o loiro ouviu alguém o chamando, mas estava muito sonolento para responder – Não de uma de dorminhoco! – ele sentiu alguém o cutucar e se virou de barriga para cima – Há, sabia que já estava acordado! – ele sentiu um peso sobre seu abdome – Vamos, o café vai acabar! – ele resmungou – Scorpius – gritaram bem perto de seu rosto.

\- Me deixe dormir, Rose – ele pediu.

\- Até posso deixar, mas se você dormir não vamos ir ao passeio de hoje, algo relacionado a uma cidade magica sob o deserto, muitos dizem que é a melhor obra magica de arquitetura já vista, mas creio que você não...

\- Cidade de Are... Ai – Scorpius disse ao levantar de supetão e bater sua cabeça na de Rose que estava em cima dele com o rosto bem perto.

\- Ótimo, você acordou, é hora do café! – ela disse pulando de cima dele e sorrindo – Estou morrendo de fome! – ela colocou a mão na barriga com uma expressão sofrida.

\- Se não está com sono, está com fome, você faz algo além de comer e dormir? – Scorpius perguntou se espreguiçando.

\- Bom, basicamente são essas duas coisas – Rose deu de ombros massageando o nariz – Cabeça dura, não Scorpius?

\- Você não é menos delicada – ele disse levanto a mão a testa – Também, sua ideia de me acordar é ficar em cima de mim – ele reclamou.

\- Mas deu certo, não? – ela perguntou – Vá se arrumar logo, com tanta pele exposta tenho certeza que vai se queimar ao pisar sob o sol – ela disse apontando para seu peito sem camisa.

\- Creio que vai odiar ter de se privar desta visão, mas acho que tem razão – ele disse pegando uma muda de roupa e seguindo para o banheiro.

\- Acho que você não acordou direito, ainda sonhando? – ela ironizou.

...

\- Não acredito que estou mesmo aqui! – Scorpius estava com um de seus maiores sorrisos enquanto tentava olhar tudo que havia ali.

Ambos tinham acabado de atravessar um templo aparentemente fechado para reforma e agora se encontravam em sob as areias do Saara. As ruas eram de pedra assim como a maioria das construções meio arcaicas. A areia deslizava há muitos metros de suas cabeças como se estivessem contidas por um teto mágico e deixavam apenas uma claridade diferente de tudo que já viram entrar.

Era como se fosse dia, mas um dia diferente e mais brilhante, para todo lado que olhavam pessoas iam e vinham, pessoas vestidas quase totalmente o que o casal achava curioso. Uma confusão de conversas se estendia por todo o local e para todo lado pessoas iam e vinham apressadas, como em uma cidade normal.

\- A Cidade de Areia! – Scorpius disse animado – Onde devemos ir primeiro, ao Mercado Central? Ao Grande Templo? À casa do Grande Construtor? À praça... – Rose segurou a boca do loiro o fazendo a olhar.

\- Vamos seguir o mapa e ir no que estiver mais perto, ok? – Rose disse divertida – E vamos voltar aqui outros dois dias, veja tudo com calma! – ela o soltou.

\- Ok – ele disse mais calmo.

\- Certo, qual o mais perto? – Rose disse estendendo um mapa.

\- É o...

\- Com licença – Foram interrompidos por um homem de cabelos castanho – Poderiam tirar a nossa foto, por favor? – ele perguntou estendendo uma câmera, um dos novos modelos bruxos.

\- Claro – Rose sorriu pegando a máquina, o homem então seguiu para uma mulher que segurava uma criança sorridente.

A pequena família sorria e fazia brincadeiras sob o arco de entrada da cidade enquanto Rose tirava o máximo de fotos que podia, então a ruiva se aproximou para devolver a máquina.

\- Tire fotos deles também! – a mulher mandou observando a máquina pendurada no pescoço de Scorpius.

\- Oh, não precisa! – Rose respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Scorpius entregava a máquina – Ok! – ela resmungo saindo de perto e cruzando os braços enquanto Scorpius seguia para posar sob o arco.

\- Ei, vá junto! – a mulher mandou apontando para Rose se juntar na foto, Rose fez gestos que não, mas a mulher insistiu. Assim, Rose e Scorpius se divertiram irritando um ao outro enquanto tiravam fotos.

\- Obrigado! – Scorpius disse pegando a máquina de volta.

\- Sem problemas – o homem sorriu.

\- Sorvete! – o menino nos braços da moça pediu.

\- Você acabou de tomar café da manhã, sorvete só depois! – ela disse enquanto saiam em direção da cidade.

\- Quer que tire algumas de você sozinho? – Rose perguntou.

\- Não, tudo bem – ele recolocou a máquina no pescoço – Vamos, a Casa dos Artefatos é aqui do lado!

\- Sim capitão! – Rose se divertia com a animação do loiro.

...

N/a: Oi, Andie Jacksonn, obrigada pelo comentário. Ai está o começo da "Lua de Mel", hehe, e ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Sim, o Lucius e o Chalie ainda terão histórias para contar. Bjs, Bibi


	13. Como conhecer o Pomar de Núbia

\- Olha, Rose, sabia que conseguiam usar isso para viajar distancias no deserto? – ele disse apontando para um disco antigo.

\- Mas e os tapetes voadores? – Rose perguntou apontando para a outra parte do museu.

\- Antes de inventarem esses – Scorpius balançou a mão.

\- Agora vamos a outro lugar? – Rose perguntou se esticando – Já passamos horas aqui.

\- Mas e a ala dos mistérios desvendados? – Scorpius olhou em volta.

\- Foi a primeira que vimos – ela o pegou pela mão – Vamos, eu escolho aonde iremos agora – Rose disse fazendo careta para o ambiente abafado fora do museu.

\- Mas eu tenho o mapa de onde é interessante ir – ele disse pegando um mapa em seu bolso.

\- E eu sei onde é legal ir – Rose disse começando a andar pela rua com Scorpius a sua cola.

\- Como pode saber disso?

\- Porque eu sou legal – Rose jogou o cabelo pro lado, ambos riram.

\- Tem uma loja de tapeçaria famosa... – Scorpius começou depois de um tempo andando com Rose olhando em todas as partes.

\- Ali! – Rose apontou assustando Scorpius.

\- Flor do Nilo? – Scorpius leu a placa em cima da loja – Quitutes e guloseimas? – ele olhou com o canto dos olhos para Rose – Você só pensa em comer?

\- Quando estou com fome sim, você ficou muito tempo na exposição – Rose respondeu dando de ombros e seguindo para a loja, Scorpius a seguiu balançando a cabeça.

Rose estava olhando uma estante com vários potes coloridos e então um homem que parecia trabalhador da loja se aproximou e falou algo que ela não entendeu.

\- Como? – Rose perguntou com um sorriso mínimo.

\- Americana, então? – o homem perguntou sorrindo.

\- Inglesa na verdade – Rose sorriu.

\- Sim, claro – o homem assentiu – O que estava dizendo é, bem vinda a Flor do Nilo, aqui você encontrará os melhores quitutes do Egito!

\- Rose, olha que incrível esse doce! – Scorpius apareceu com um saquinho transparente cujo conteúdo colorido se mexia.

\- O que é isso Scorpius? – Rose olhou o saco com nojo.

\- Vejo que seu amigo encontrou nossa Cascavel de Goma – o homem que falava com Rose sorriu.

\- Sim, são doces de cobra, que se mexem! – Scopius falou animado – O que é aquilo? – ele perguntou olhando para um pacote triangular.

\- São biscoitos de nozes – o homem respondeu solicito.

\- Parecem deliciosos! – Scorpius comentou.

\- E são, perto do caixa há algumas amostras para quem se interessar, se gostar de algo, basta me chamar que eu pego um pacote para você.

\- Obrigado – Scorpius ficou ainda mais animado – Melhor decisão Rose!

\- Vejo que seu amigo está satisfeito com a nossa loja – o vendedor sorriu.

\- Ele está satisfeito com tudo do Egito, na verdade – Rose sorriu de lado.

\- E para a senhora, o que deseja? – o homem perguntou solene.

\- Eu estou procurando algo salgado na verdade – ela respondeu olhando em volta.

\- Nesse caso tenho a mesma sugestão que dei para o outro freguês, lá possuímos uns biscoitos bem saborosos.

\- Ok, obrigada!

\- Disponha.

Rose caminho para onde Scorpois estava e o encontrou bem indeciso olhando para dois tipos de guloseimas coloridas, uma em formato de bolinha e outra de conchas.

\- Problemas no paraíso? – Rose perguntou rindo.

\- Oi Ro, só estou em dúvida em quais dessas eu levo para Anne – ele disse ainda olhando para as duas balas.

\- Pensei que as cobras eram para ela.

\- Você acha que ela vai gostar de cobras de goma? – Scorpius a olhou.

\- Anne sempre gostou de aventuras – Rose deu de ombros.

\- Certo, vou levar um para ela e um para mim, também aqueles palitinhos brancos e um pote daquele pudim que parece creme – ele disse – Você quer algo?

\- Não precisa, eu pago...

\- Eu insisto, você está me aguentando bem nessa viagem – ele piscou.

\- Sendo assim, vou ver algumas bolachas enquanto você vai pegar suas compras – Rose sorriu.

\- Certo, depois só avisar.

Não muito tempo depois, Rose e Scorpius saíram da loja, ele com algumas sacolas e ela com um pacote de pães pequeno em uma mão e alguns biscoitos em uma sacola em sua outra mão.

\- E agora? – Rose perguntou depois de engolir um pedaço de pão.

\- Como você come isso puro?

\- Pão é gostoso, pelo menos o miolinho dele – Rose sorriu.

\- Cada um com seus gostos – ele deu de ombros.

\- E ai? Para onde agora? – Rose perguntou.

\- Ah, vamos andar por ai até você terminar de comer, é chato comer e olhar as coisas – Scorpius disse compreensivo.

\- Sei, a próxima atração só não deve permitir pessoas comendo – Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Ok, essa é realmente a questão, então sem pressão – Scorpius disse a olhando fixamente em brincadeira.

\- Já vou, Scorpius – Rose balançou a cabeça – Vamos andando até lá enquanto isso, e aproveita e se acalma e de uma olhada de verdade em volta, sem ficar correndo.

\- Eu estou olhando em volta – Scorpius disse ultrajado.

\- Certo, então só vamos dar uma olhada em um ritmo menos frenético – Rose disse sorrindo – Vamos, vamos até o próximo lugar.

\- Ok, é um templo – Scorpius disse quando começaram a andar – Um templo que é o que cria toda essa cidade.

\- Sério? – Rose perguntou genuinamente interessada.

\- Sim, há tempos atrás, quando os magos perceberam que a única resposta para fugir da perseguição dos faraós, que tinham um tipo de policia secreta que buscavam os bruxos para escravizá-los, era criar um cidade escondida apenas para eles – Scorpius explicou – Mas no deserto apenas havia uma imensidão dourada que de nada ajudava-os a se esconder.

\- Ou será que não? – Rose riu.

\- Sim, um deles convidou o concelho para discutir essa ideia louca de construir uma cidade sob toda aquela imensidão e aqui estamos – Scorpius olhou em volta – Umas das maravilhas do mundo mágico.

\- Muito interessante mesmo – Rose o olhou – E como esse Templo tem tanta importância?

\- Ah sim, é que você pode perceber q a mágica de um, ou até mesmo de um grupo de magos não conseguiria criar algo tão grande como essa cidade – Rose assentiu – Então um deles que estava sabia um pouco mais sobre poções fez vários experimentos, e criou um liquido tão puro que transbordava magia.

\- Nossa e como..?

\- Perguntas no final, por favor – Scorpius pegiu sorrindo – Claro que esses experimentos custaram a vida de tal mago, com esse liquido, então, os outros magos regaram algumas arvores que existiam nos fundos da casa do mago falecido – ele fez uma pausa – Essas arvores então foram tomadas de um poder nunca visto antes, e essa é a fonte de tudo isso.

\- Essa história é realmente incrível – Rose comentou sincera.

\- Dizem que até hoje é possível sentir a magia emitida pelas arvores, e é isso que espero sentir quando chegarmos lá.

\- Legal, agora até eu estou animada para ir.

\- Viu, como não ficar animado em um lugar como esse?

\- Certo, te dou esse desconto – Rose revirou os olhos e comeu o ultimo pedaço de pão em suas mãos – Vamos lá então.

\- Na verdade, nós já chegamos – ele disse virando a rua.

Ali estava uma enorme escultura de pedra retangular, na frente grandes estatuas de quatro pessoas que pareciam gravadas na pedra pareciam assegurar a entrada, que estava entre eles. Em cima de tal entrada, uma outra figura humana estava representada, era menor que os outros, mas se destacava por ser toda revestida em ouro.

\- Ao total foram cinco magos que criaram essa cidade, quatro homens e uma mulher, a qual foi a bruxa que se sacrificou portanto a mais venerada entre eles – Scorpius disse apontando para a estatua de ouro – O templo se chama, traduzindo, Pomar de Núbia em homenagem a ela – ele continuou apontando.

\- Legal – Rose disse sorrindo e andando com Scorpius até o templo.

Quando atravessavam as grandes portas para o templo, Rose ofegou de repente.

\- O que foi? – Scorpius perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu não sabia que a magia podia ser tão intensa – Rose disse sorrindo – Não consigo explicar, é só algo invisível que me envolve por tudo.

\- Sim, eu também sinto – Scorpius sorriu – Vamos ver como isso fica quando estamos realmente em frente a uma arvore – ele disse pegando sua mão e a levando para mais dentro no lugar.

Rose percebeu que, como os templos trouxas, ali também as paredes eram cheias de hieróglifos coloridos e os corredores amplos, como se fossem feitos para gigantes. A cada passo Rose se emocionava mais e ela não sabia o porquê.

Quando chegaram ao pomar em si, ambos pararam abobados perante o que viam. As ditas arvores não eram simplesmente arvores, o tronco delas era enorme e tanto o tronco quanto a folhagem em seus galhos brilhavam como se o sol estivesse sido capturado por trás das mesmas para sempre, exatamente como a areia acima de toda a cidade.

Pessoas rezavam, andavam de um lado para o outro ou apenas, como Rose e Scorpius, admiravam tal vista, outros até choravam ou abraçavam as arvores.

\- Dizem – Scorpius pigarreou – Que nunca uma folha caiu de algum dos galhos.

\- É lindo – Rose sorriu se encostando um pouco mais no loiro, o qual a olhou por um momento e então se voltou para as arvores mais uma vez.

\- Realmente incrível.

Depois de passarem umas boas horas no templo, a fome fez-se presente e Rose e Scorpius tiveram de ir, com um desejo de voltar novamente ainda naquela viagem. Então, passaram a tarde inteira passeando pela cidade vendo tudo que poderiam, Scorpius parecia encantava-se com tudo e Rose se divertia com ele. Entretanto antes mesmo do sol se por o ônibus deles já estava partindo e agora ambos já estavam no quarto do hotel.

\- Não estou com sono – Rose reclamou chegando ao hotel.

\- Muito menos eu, esses passeios foram muito curtos – Scorpius chegou depois carregando varias sacolas.

\- Mas se fossem menos curtos você já não teria braços para carregar – Rose riu.

\- Eu ainda teria os seus – Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ah tá – Rose desdenhou – Enfim, vamos fazer alguma coisa?

\- O que quer fazer? – Scorpius perguntou chamando o elevador.

\- Vamos à piscina? – Rose disse olhando uma imagem da piscina do hotel perto do elevador.

\- Daqui a pouco escurece e a noite aqui é muito fria – Scorpius reclamou.

\- Dai aproveito a hidro, claro – Rose riu já no elevador.

\- Vai pegar um resfriado – Scorpius reclamou.

\- Você decide se vai ou não, eu já estou indo! – Rose disse saindo do elevado e entrando no quarto.

\- Você é impossível – Scorpius revirou os olhos a seguindo.

\- E você é chato – Rose respondeu já no banheiro se trocando.

Scorpius deu de ombros e foi arrumar as coisas que tinha comprado, a maioria presentes para seus amigos e família.

\- Tchau, loiro azedo, se quiser me encontrar estou na piscina – Rose disse passando por Scorpius já em sua saída.

\- Loiro azedo? – Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha, mas Rose já havia saído dali.

Scorpius terminou de arrumar suas coisas e olhou em volta, estava no Egito como sempre qui e tudo estava ocorrendo muito bem. Olhou pela janela e viu um grande sol laranja se pondo, pensou em Rose, pensou que aquela era sua viagem portanto não deixaria que a ruiva se divertisse mais do que ele.

...

\- Sabia que esse sol combina exatamente com seu cabelo? – Rose ouviu uma voz conhecida enquanto tomava sol – Mas pelo menos a tocha que você chama de cabelo dura até a noite.

\- Melhor do que combinar com o sol do meio dia, aquele que só de olhar você fica cego de tanto exagero – ela riu abrindo os olhos e tirando os óculos – O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou notando que ele se abaixava para ficar na altura dela com um sorriso travesso.

\- Nada – ele disse, mas a pegou no colo subitamente, ela gritou.

\- Scorpius, me põe no chão! – ela demandou batendo em seu peito com a mão livre que não estava segurando no pescoço dele.

\- Calma, estou fazendo um experimento – ele disse sério, mas então correu e pulou na piscina, ela gritou novamente.

\- Malfoy! – ela gritou quando se levantou na água.

\- Queria ver se a agua apagava seus cabelos, não deu certo – e ele riu quando ela o olhou, raivosa.

\- Mas você quer guerra, terá guerra! – ela disse jogando agua na cara dele assim que ele tirou o excesso de água na região dos olhos, e novamente quando ele refazia o movimento e por mais algumas vezes.

\- Rose! – ele gritou tentando, mesmo sem enxergar a conter seus braços.

\- Eu! – ela disse inocente e Scorpius foi a sua captura.

Ficaram um tempo nesse pega-pega até Scorpius pedir para parar e ir boiar para descansar. Rose não pensou duas vezes antes de acabar com essa tranquilidade, afinal ele que decidiu provocar, por um tempo ficaram apenas se irritando e se divertindo, até que o clima começou a esfriar e Rose sugeriu o que já falara antes, ir a hidromassagem que era em um lugar coberto e quente, Scorpius a seguiu.

\- E então, Scorp, como sua família tem tanto dinheiro? – Rose perguntou de repente não querendo ficar quieta ali – Digo, depois da Guerra o pessoal continuou comprando com seu pai? Não que ele tivesse feio algo de muito ruim, mas meio que fez. Quer dizer, é que eles meio que odiavam...

\- Segredo de família – ele riu a interrompendo – Mas digamos que ninguém bruxo vive sem nosso produto principal e nenhuma outra empresa consegue fazê-lo.

\- Hum, segredos! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando – Mas quero lembrá-lo de que agora sou sua esposa, portanto sou família, pode confiar – ela piscou.

\- Você não será mais "família" em dois meses – ele disse fazendo aspas – Sinto muito.

\- Sente nada! – Rose emburrou – Maridos não servem mais para nada hoje em dia.

\- Pare de drama – Scorpius a cutucou, mas ela continuou de braços cruzados, e ele foi cutucando e cutucando até ela sorrir com as cócegas.

\- Você joga baixo! – ela acusou conseguindo controlar a mão do loiro.

\- Nunca! – ele riu se rendendo.

\- Acho que viajei com o Malfoy errado, cadê aquele Malfoy reservado que não fala quase nada a não ser coisas para me irritar? – ela perguntou batendo de leve nele com o ombro.

\- Ficou em Hogwarts – ele riu.

\- Imagino como você é no hospital – ela disse revirando os olhos.

\- Sou o melhor doutor que existe – Scorpius riu – Mas e você, no que trabalha mesmo?

\- Na administração da Floreios e Borrões – ela esclareceu – 30% de desconto em qualquer livro! – ela comemorou e Scorpius riu.

\- Achei que a loja estava com problemas, já que o dono morreu sem herdeiros – Scorpius lembrou.

\- Estamos estabilizando – Rose suspirou – Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Ok, fale sobre sua família – Scorpius pediu e ela a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada – Como é ter uns três times de quadribol como família andando por ai? – Rose não pode deixar de rir, achava que ele perguntaria de seu padrinho.

\- Dependendo do momento legal ou chato – Rose riu – E, como você já sentiu, privacidade é inexistente – ambos riram.


	14. Como aproveitar um dia livre

\- O que temos para hoje? – Rose perguntou cutucando Scorpius, já haviam passado quatro dias no Egito.

\- Dia livre – ele disse se virando no sofá onde dormia.

\- Podemos fazer o que quisermos? – ela perguntou animada.

\- Sim, e eu quero dormir – ele resmungou.

\- Ah, agora já acordei – ela reclamou – Vamos fazer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou o cutucando novamente.

\- Deixe-me dormir, Rose – Scorpius reclamou se aconchegando mais.

\- Vamos! – ela pediu na orelha do loiro.

\- Vai sozinha! – ele colocou uma almofada sobre a cabeça.

\- Chato! – ela reclamou cruzando os braços, mas Scorpius não se mexeu.

Rose suspirou decidindo deixar o loiro dormir, no dia anterior tinham alugado um tapete voador e ido para um oásis no meio do deserto e na volta Scorpius deixou Rose dormir enquanto ele os guiava pelos céus.

Assim, foi tomar o café da manhã sozinha e, uma vez lá, resolveu checar seu celular que há dias estava esquecido em sua bolsa. Notou que haviam várias mensagens de Dominique e Violet perguntando como ela estava, se tinha esquecido das amigas e se Scorpius já a tinha corrompido.

\- Com licença – Rose ria sozinha quando um homem moreno se aproximou de sua mesa.

\- Oi – Rose disse sorrindo.

\- Posso me sentar aqui? Todas as outras mesas estão lotadas – ele disse meio envergonhado.

\- Ah, claro – Rose sorriu apontando para a cadeira a sua frente.

\- Muito obrigado, será rápido – ele sorriu sentando-se, Rose notou que ele não trazia quase nada no prato.

\- Fique a vontade.

\- Agradecido – e eles ficaram um tempo em silencio, ele com sua comida e Rose em seu celular respondendo suas amigas – Então, o que uma moça faz sozinha nesse paraíso?

\- Eu? – Rose levantou o olhar, ele sorria de lado – Bom, meu acompanhante não quis acordar então estou tendo que me divertir com meu celular por enquanto – a ruiva riu – E você, o que faz aqui sozinho também?

\- No meu caso eu fui o dorminhoco, meus amigos já voltaram do café – ele disse sando de ombros.

\- Nossa, madrugaram – Rose se espantou.

\- Sim, hoje é dia de passear no Nilo, quando desci já estavam se arrumando para ir – ele disse e Rose percebeu que ele já estava terminando de comer.

\- Parece divertido – Rose comentou desanimada.

\- Você pode vir, se quiser – ele convidou – Isso é, se não se importar com um bando de biólogos se emocionando com tudo que encontram em um rio.

\- Ainda parece bem legal – Rose riu – Vou abusar da sua boa educação e vou aceitar sim, só preciso avisar meu colega.

\- Bom, beleza – o rapaz disse surpreso – Estaremos saindo em quinze minutos no saguão, te espero lá – ele disse se levantando.

\- Ok – ela mal disse e ele já estava saindo dali.

Rose percebeu o que acabara de aconteceu e olhou para a porta do restaurante pensando se realmente acabara de marcar um passeio com um estranho que nem sequer sabia o nome. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para seu café, pensou se realmente iria nessa loucura ou se aproveitaria o dia no hotel. Não demorou nem dois minutos e Rose já estava no elevador indo se preparar para a viagem.

\- Sai dai Scorpius! – Rose bateu na porta do banheiro enquanto trocava de roupa.

\- Me deixa, Rose! – Scorpius gritou de volta.

\- O banheiro não é apenas seu! – ela gritou arrumando uma bolsa.

\- Mas eu o estou usando agora! – ele gritou de volta.

\- Sai logo! – ela bateu na porta de novo.

\- Sete horas da manha e você já está sendo insuportavelmente irritante! – ele disse abrindo a porta, Rose entrou no banheiro tão rápido que nem notou que ele estava apenas de toalha.

\- Toda essa presa porque você queria escovar os dentes? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos.

\- Não me enche! – Scorpius quase não pode desvendar o que ela falou.

\- Você é louca! – ele disse saindo dali.

\- Sai! – Rose disse batendo a porta com o pé.

\- Onde está indo? – Scorpius perguntou quando ela saiu do banheiro, ele notou que ela não estava vestida para passar o dia no hotel.

\- Num passeio – ela respondeu vendo se tinha pegado tudo que poderia precisar.

\- Como? – ele cruzou os braços.

\- Fui convidada para ir a um passeio no Nilo – ela revirou os olhos.

\- Como? Por quem? Quem vai? – ele perguntou a olhando espantado.

\- Por um cara no café – ela deu de ombros.

\- Um cara no café? – ele repetiu incrédulo vendo a fechar a bolsa.

\- Sim, não sei seu nome, mas sei que é biólogo – ela respondeu se encaminhando para a porta, Scorpius a seguiu.

\- Um trouxa? – ele perguntou um tom mais alto.

\- Acho que não, está nesse hotel – ela deu de ombros, ambos agora estavam no elevador.

\- Você acha? – ele cruzou os braços novamente.

\- Ai, Scorpius, você não é meu pai! – ela perdeu a paciência.

\- Mas creio que posso avisar quando está fazendo uma loucura! – Scorpius revirou os olhos.

\- Não é uma loucura, é uma aventura – ela sorriu travessa – E por falar em loucura, quero dizer que não sou eu que estou andando pelo hotel mostrando quase tudo – ela riu, só agora Scorpius notara que estava vestindo apenas shorts simples, menos do que ele já usou na vida em público, sem sapatos ou camisetas, o loiro corou.

\- Essa não é a questão – ele disse agora com os braços cruzados mais para esconder sua pele exposta.

\- A questão é que eu vou sair e não tem nada que você possa fazer sobre isso – Rose cutucou o peito de Scorpius a cada palavra.

\- É ai que você se engana – ele disse bloqueando a passagem quando o Scorpius chegou ao saguão.

\- Sai da frente! – ela disse tentando passar por ele de todas as maneiras.

\- Eu sou mais forte! – ele riu das tentativas da ruiva, então ela parou na sua frente o olhando com raiva, mas então sorriu.

\- E eu, mais inteligente! – ela disse desaparecendo de sua frente e aparecendo imediatamente atrás dele.

Scorpius se virou olhando ultrajado para a mulher, mas Rose já estava bem a frente falando com um grupo de rapazes. O loiro balançou a cabeça sorrindo, aquela garota era a mais estranha que pensava. Assim que ela saiu pela porta da frente percebeu que recebia vários olhares e rapidamente chamou o elevador.

...

\- Foi muito divertido, Dean – Rose entrou no hotel sorrindo para o homem castanho ao seu lado – Não sabia que poderia haver tanta vida naquele rio simples.

\- Sim, o feitiço bolha ajuda muito a descobrir um novo mundo debaixo da água – ele piscou.

\- E o passeio foi incrível, agradeço muito por terem aguentado um encosto por toda a viagem de vocês – ela estendeu a mão.

\- Que nada, você deixou a viagem bem mais interessante – ele disse a olhando nos olhos enquanto apertava sua mão.

\- Sendo assim – Rose disse corada – Me chame quando pensarem em sair de novo.

\- Pode acreditar que farei – ele ainda a olhava, Rose soltou sua mão e, ainda corada, seguiu para o elevador no qual soltou um suspiro rindo assim que a porta se fechou.

Scorpius não estava em lugar algum do quarto e então Rose decidiu tomar um banho relaxante e se trocar para ir novamente à piscina do hotel. Uma vez lá notou que havia um burburinho de pessoas no palco que era dentro da piscina e então notou que quem estava no centro era Scorpius.

\- Me ajude – ele falou com os lábios assim que a viu.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rose perguntou para um dos espectadores ali.

\- Aquele loiro perdição ali ganhou o concurso de melhor dançarino da piscina e todas estão tentando saber onde ele aprendeu e, claro, tirar uma casquinha – uma mulher ao seu lado respondeu rindo.

\- Hum – Rose avaliou e então se meteu no meio chegando a Scorpius – Com licença – ela pediu um pouco mais alto, ninguém a ouviu e então ela pediu novamente com o feitiço Sonorus – Sei que gostaram dele, mas será que – ela revirou os olhos – Meu marido pode ter um pouco de sossego? – ela perguntou, as garotas ali se espantaram aos poucos resmungando.

\- Obrigado – Scorpius agradeceu realmente aliviado, não gostava de muita atenção.

\- Você me deve essa loiro – Rose piscou – Mas a culpa é toda sua por entrar em um concurso aqui.

\- Não foi bem isso – ele fez uma careta – Estava simplesmente aproveitando a piscina quando um animador chegou aqui e fez algumas coreografias para copiarmos, achei divertido e fiquei acompanhando, claro que no outro lado da piscina – ele explicou – Mas do nada, as duas assistentes saíram do lado dele e começaram a puxar algumas pessoas e eu fui uma delas, teve bastante gritaria, não entendi o que estava acontecendo e mais tumulto.

\- Tadinho do loirinho! – Rose brincou apertando a bochecha de Scorpius que reclamou.

\- E você, como foi o passeio? – eles se encaminhavam para uma das mesas.

\- Muito legal – ela sorriu – Vimos corais mágicos, peixes, micro organismos, animais marinhos, tudo que estava escondido no Rio Nilo, Dean foi...

\- Dean? – Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- O cara que me convidou – ela deu de ombros – Enfim, ele me mostrou de tudo, mergulhou comigo e me mostrou de tudo lá embaixo.

\- Espero que não tudo – Scorpius disse malicioso e Rose bateu em seu braço de leve.

\- Idiota – Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Pelo menos ninguém esta vendendo seus órgãos por ai então tudo bem – Scorpius sorriu – Imagine ficar viúvo na lua de mel, seria muito drama para uma pessoa só.

\- Você amaria a atenção! – Rose acusou.

\- Pelo menos teria vários ombros para chorar – Scorpius deu de ombros.

\- Besta – Rose revirou os olhos – Enfim, agora vou fazer o que já deveria ter começado, tomar um pouco de sol – ela disse dando as costas para Scorpius.

\- Não, você não pode me deixar sozinho! – ele disse olhando em volta.

\- Ora, ora, Scorpius Malfoy com medo das fãs? – Rose riu, mas continuou a andar com Scorpius em sua cola.

\- Não estou com medo, só presando pela minha preservação – ele cruzou os braços.

\- Então não devia ficar se mostrando por ai – Rose deu se ombros.

\- Não estou me mostrando – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Scorpius, com camisa você atrai qualquer mulher com olhos, imagine sem – Rose riu.

\- Então você me acha atraente? – Scorpius perguntou malicioso.

\- Não foi bem isso que eu disse – Rose disse com as bochechas vermelhas, como sua mãe, se virando para Scorpius.

\- Foi exatamente isso que disse – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não foi, eu não te acho atraente, quer dizer, você não é feio, mas não para mim, tipo, eu não... – Scorpius riu das tentativas de explicação da ruiva e então notou que ambos estavam na beira da piscina, abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

O loiro a abraçou e caiu com ela na água.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! – Rose reclamou emergindo da água.

\- Não, seu cabelo ainda esta queimando – ele disse simplesmente.

\- Você é insuportável! – ela disse pulando nele e puxando sua cabeça para debaixo d'água.

Começou ali uma briga, Rose querendo afogar Scorpius e ele tentando se defender e rindo, deixando a ruiva com mais raiva. Por mais uma vez Rose pulou em Scorpius, mas dessa vez ele estava esperando, ele se virou de frente para ela e enquanto ela tentava segurar sua cabeça, Scorpius pegou ambas as mãos de Rose, emergiu e a prensou na parede atrás dela.

\- Nossa, ruiva, desse jeito quem ficará viúva será você – ele disse sorrindo enquanto tentava resgatar seu fôlego.

\- E vou explicar exatamente como fui eu que fiz isso acontecer na corte – ela disse se debatendo.

\- Tenha dó desse pobre Malfoy, ele não sabe o que faz – Scorpius disse com olhos de cachorro.

\- Pobre! – ela desdenhou – Tinha acabado de lavar meu cabelo!

\- Lava de novo, ué – Scorpius deu de ombros, Rose o olhou mortalmente – Ou não.

\- Você é inacreditável! – ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim, muito bom para ser verdade – ele riu pomposo.

\- Muito idiota para ser verdade – ela corrigiu.

\- Assim você me magoa – Scorpius fez um bico.

\- Morrendo de dó – ela revirou os olhos – Agora será que pode me soltar?

\- Só se você prometer que não vai me matar.

\- Eu não vou te matar, Scorpius!

\- Nem tentar! – Rose reclamou, mas assentiu.

Scorpius se afastou lentamente, sem desviar o olhar do dela. Soltou as mãos dela lentamente também. Uma vez livre, Rose ameaçou avançar contra Scorpius, que levantou os braços para se proteger, ela riu.

\- Você é má – ele acusou.

\- Só com quem merece – ela disse e se virou para sair da piscina – Se você vier me importunar enquanto eu tento pegar uma cor, você está morto, ok?

\- Ok – Scorpius afirmou com um pouco de medo.


	15. Como se arrumar para uma festa

Rose e Scorpius tomavam café da manhã, ambos meio cabisbaixos afinal aquele era o ultimo dia no Egito. No roteiro esse dia estava vazio e o casal combinou em voltar para a cidade sob o deserto e visitar novamente o templo, Rose estava animada para sentir tanta mágica, novamente.

\- Não quero ir embora – Scorpius reclamou – Que tal de desistirmos da Grécia e ficarmos aqui mais uma semana?

\- Nem pensar, minha vez de ficar andando pelos lugares parecendo uma criança num parque de diversões – Rose negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu não parecia uma criança num parque de diversões! – ele reclamou ultrajado.

\- Imagine – Rose o olhou com um sorriso de lado – Rose! Uma lâmpada mágica! Vamos comprar? Por favor! – ela tentou imitar a voz de Scorpius.

\- Ainda acho que devíamos ter comprado a lâmpada! – ele resmungou – E eu não falo desse jeito!

\- Você sabe que gênios são traiçoeiros – ela revirou os olhos – Além disso, para termos uma lâmpada com gênio temos que ter uma permissão do Ministério, a lâmpada tem que ser avaliada e depois nossos desejos serão monitorados.

\- Preciso da Rose que não se importa com regras agora, por favor – Scorpius resmungou.

\- Desculpa, ela está ocupada, quer deixar recado? – a ruiva disse, Scorpius a encarou, ela sorriu, ele revirou os olhos.

\- Não...

\- Rose! – Scorpius foi cortado por uma voz masculina atrás de si.

\- Dean! – Rose se levantou sorrindo ainda mais.

\- Como vai? Não a vi mais – ele disse a cumprimentando com um beijo na bochecha.

\- Conhecendo a região – ela respondeu – E você, explorando muitos rios?

\- Quase isso – ele sorriu, Scorpius pigarreou se levantando também.

\- Oh, Dean, lembra quando disse que não estava por aqui sozinha? – Rose disse notando o loiro – Esse é Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Olá – eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos.

\- Enfim – ele se virou para Rose – Hoje terá uma festa aqui no hotel, você vai?

\- Nem estava sabendo dessa festa.

\- Bom, vai acontecer no Salão Azul, nada de mais – ele disse – Espero te encontrar lá – ele sorriu de lado.

\- Veremos – ela sorriu.

\- Ok, agora tenho que ir – ele se despediu – Até hoje a noite, espero – ele piscou, Rose o olhou indo embora, mas foi interrompida por Scorpius que esperou até que ele tivesse saído e então começou a gargalhar.

\- Pode parando, seu albino! – Rose disse corada se sentando.

\- Oh, Dean, veremos se serei sua hoje – ele a imitou debilmente.

\- Você é horrível! – Rose reclamou batendo no braço de Scorpius.

\- Mas o Dean é maravilhoso! – ele disse ainda com uma voz afetada.

\- Você tem problemas, loiro – Rose disse com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você tem mais do que eu e não me vê reclamando – ele deu de ombros voltando para seu café.

\- E ai, vamos? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Ainda estou comendo minha... – ela o olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada – Ah, hoje a noite – ele então a olhou divertido, Rose tremeu com o que aquilo poderia significar – Esta me convidando para ir a festa?

\- Isso é meio obvio – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Hum, não sei – ele disse olhando para seu chá.

\- Ok, vou...

\- Tudo bem você me convenceu – ele disse a interrompendo, Rose bufou – Qual tipo de festa é?

\- Eu não sei, acabei de ser convidada também – Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Um simples não teria um efeito melhor.

\- Melhor para quem? – Rose levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Para a boa educação.

\- Puxa, essa vive se escondendo de mim.

\- Percebe-se.

\- Scorpius! – Rose disse ultrajada.

\- O que foi? Você começou! – ele a encarou, depois de um tempo sustentando o olhar ambos começaram a rir.

\- Você é muito idiota, sabia? – ela disse se recompondo.

\- Você tem mais do que eu e não me vê reclamando também – ele sorriu de lado, Rose riu mais ainda.

...

\- Rose! Vou te deixar aqui! – Scorpius gritou sentado na cama.

\- Eu já disse que estou saindo! – ela reclamou do banheiro, Scorpius bufou e olhou em volta, iriam sair na manhã seguinte e tudo estava espalhado, decidiu começar a arrumar as coisas – Pronto, nem demorou tanto.

\- Imagina, só deu tempo de arrumar metade das nossas coisas de volta nas... – ele parou de falar ao encará-la – Wow, tudo isso para Dean? – ele perguntou com um sorriso de lado zombeteiro.

\- Um simples "você esta bonita" seria melhor – ela reclamou indo para a porta.

\- Você está linda – ele disse sincero a acompanhando.

\- Obrigada – ela sorriu o olhando direito – Você não esta nada mal, mas estamos indo em uma festa.

\- Sim – ele disse se olhando.

\- Você está muito formal – ela disse revirando os olhos enquanto chegavam no elevador – Deixa que eu arrumo.

\- O que está fazendo? – ele disse fugindo para o canto do elevador enquanto ela se aproximava.

\- Te ajudando! – ela disse o encurralando

Rose abriu a camisa de Scorpius uns dois botões, desabotoou o colete que ele usava e tirou a camisa de dentro da calça dele. Sobre a calça reta e o sapato não podia fazer muita coisa, e então se contentou em apenas bagunçar os cabelos dele um pouco.

\- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou se olhando no espelho.

\- Bem mais apropriado.

\- Não quer me dar um saco para ir como um elfo, não? – ele perguntou emburrado.

\- Acredite, esta bem melhor agora – ela assegurou.

\- Se você diz – ele disse incrédulo e a seguiu quando o elevador chegou ao segundo andar.

\- Nossa, esta agitado – Rose sorriu sentindo as batidas da musica tremerem o corredor.

\- Ah, é esse tipo de festa.

\- O que mais poderia ser? – ela disse ainda sorrindo e entrando pela porta.

O lugar estava escuro e luzes de todas as cores rondavam o local, varias pessoas já estavam dançando e outras no bar. Havia uma fonte de um liquido fluorescente a direita e varias pessoas se pintavam ou entravam com tudo nela. Uma fumaça com cheiro de morango rondava o ar deixando tudo mais misterioso.

\- Isso é o que chamo de festa – Rose sorriu.

\- É – Scorpius disse meio desanimado, mas a ruiva nem percebeu pegando sua mão e indo ao bar.

\- Vou querer esse Coquetel Vermelho Flamejante – Rose comentou se sentando ao bar e apontando para o primeiro drink na lista em cima do balcão, Scorpius se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Você nem sabe o que vem nele, Rose – Scorpius revirou os olhos.

\- Mas tem uma chama queimando no meio, parece legal – Rose sorriu tentando chamar a atenção de algum barman.

\- Se conseguir pegue um para mim também, não bebo nada desde o dia do nosso casamento – Scorpius riu.

\- Essa não é um com incentivo para voltar a beber – Rose fez uma careta.

\- Ah, pelo vídeo foi uma noite divertida – Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas para a ruiva.

\- Super – Rose ironizou finalmente conseguindo fazer seu pedido.

\- E ai, o que achou do Egito? – Scorpius perguntou uma vez que as bebidas já haviam chegado.

\- Nada mal – Rose disse encarando seu copo – Será que queima?

\- Tenho certeza que sim – Scorpius disse piscando, Rose sorriu para ele – A nossa viagem? – ele levantou seu copo.

\- A nossa lua de mel! – Rose brincou e ambos brindaram seus copos e depois beberam tudo em um gole – Desceu queimando mesmo – ela constatou com uma careta.

\- Sim – Scorpius disse com a mesma careta, mas então sorriu – Vamos pedir outra!

Scorpius não era fraco para bebidas, mas já estava tonto na terceira dose, Rose por sua vez já estava muito alegre.

\- Dean! – ela gritou de repente e Scorpius viu o homem que havia aparecido no café da manhã se aproximando.

\- Você veio! – ele sorriu abraçando a ruiva.

\- Não perderia essa festa por nada! – Rose disse muito animada – Até trouxe e Scorp, ele pode ser um mala ás vezes, mas é muito divertido!

\- Olá – Dean cumprimentou o loiro com um aceno que foi retribuído pelo mesmo.

\- Vamos dançar? – Rose perguntou já puxando Dean para a pista – Depois é você loiro! – ela gritou e depois riu, Scorpius sorriu de lado.

\- Ei, você é o cara do concurso da piscina, não? – Scorpius foi abordada por uma morena depois de um tempo apenas observando o movimento do bar.

\- Creio que sim – Scorpius disse meio receoso.

\- Cara, achei que você ia cavar um buraco na piscina com medo das mulheres assanhadas – ela riu.

\- Não estava com medo! – ele negou – Apenas um pouco acanhado.

\- Tenho certeza que sim – ela riu novamente – Cadê aquela ruiva que tirou toda a diversão alheia.

\- Em algum lugar da pista de dança – ele deu de ombros.

\- Mas vejam só, tantas mulheres lutando por alguém e ela deixa um homem como você dando sopa? – a morena balançou a cabeça – Isso não está certo!

\- Na verdade, está...

\- Isso é um ultraje! – a mulher parecia genuinamente aborrecida, mas então se virou para Scorpius com um sorriso – Mas já que ela não quer, venha comigo loiro! – a morena disse puxando ele pela camisa para a pista de dança também.

\- Mas... – ele disse arregalando os olhos, mas então pensou melhor, deu de ombros e a seguiu.

A festa se estendeu por horas, Rose e Scorpius se encontraram muitas vezes na pista de dança, mas estavam se divertindo com suas respectivas companhias então nem se importaram. Quando faltava pouco tempo para o sol raiar Scorpius convidou sua companheira, que nem se quer sabia o nome, para ver o sol nascer, ela concordou.

Entretanto assim que Scorpius chegou perto da saída do local, Rose pulou em seu pescoço. Scorpius foi surpreendido por um beijo muito quente o qual respondeu de prontidão. Scorpius levou suas mãos na cintura da ruiva a aproximando ainda mais de si. Naquele momento esqueceu tudo, onde estava, com quem e onde ia, apenas pensava nos lábios de Rose. Quando se separaram ambos estavam ofegantes. Rose olhou para os lados e para trás e pareceu ficar aliviada.

\- O que foi isso? – ele a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Dean não é tão legal assim – ela respondeu simplesmente – Não quero mais ficar aqui, vamos sair? – Rose perguntou se agarrando no braço direito de Scorpius.

\- Sim eu e... – ele olhou em volta sem achar a morena com quem tinha conversado – Bom, estava indo ver o nascer do sol da...

\- Vamos alugar um tapete voador! – a ruiva exclamou animada.

\- Essa é uma ótima ideia! – Scorpius sorriu com ela e assim ambos saíram animados pelo corredor.

\- Onde estamos indo? – Rose perguntou quando ambos já estavam sobrevoando o céu noturno do Egito.

\- Você verá – ele sorriu de lado, voaram mais um pouco e enfim Scorpius parou.

Estavam no final da cidade, bem de perto de muitas das esculturas que os antigos faraós ergueram, ao fundo os grandes montes formavam um mar dourado de areia que brilhou cada vez mais vivo enquanto os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte.

\- Isso é lindo Scorp! – Rose disse com os olhos um pouco úmidos e se aninhou no peito dele, Scorpius passou o braço pelas costas dela.

\- De tirar o fôlego! – ele concordou e ficaram mais um tempo apenas observando, mas então Scorpius se voltou para seu relógio – Temos que ir.

\- Tão cedo – Rose reclamou se afastando do loiro.

\- Já falei, se você quiser ficar podemos cancelar o navio e...

\- Nem pensar! – ela o cortou com energia – Próxima parada, Grécia! – ela gritou animada.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Rose e Scorpius estavam organizados com as malas prontas e poções anti-ressaca tomadas, iriam pegar uma chave de portal direto para um porto da Grécia. Conseguiram essa chave graças aos contatos dos pais de Scorpius que encontraram uma família que iria fazer exatamente a mesma viagem e concordou em levar Rose e Scorpius com eles.

Depois da desconfortável viagem trataram logo de embarcar no grande navio, Hermione sabia que a filha iria querer tudo que poderia da Grécia, portanto o passeio consistiria em várias ilhas da Grécia, passariam as noites viajando em um barco com tudo que poderiam precisar e durante o dia explorariam o país.

\- Wow, estamos no primeiro andar? – Scorpius arregalou os olhos olhando para seu cartão chave.

\- Papai realmente deve estar arrependido – ela sorriu.

\- Não vou reclamar – Scorpius sorriu e finalmente encontraram o quarto.

\- É bom mesmo – Rose disse sorrindo abobada com o quarto.

Não era tão grande quanto o do Egito, mas era enorme pelo que imaginava de um quarto em um cruzeiro. Na varanda havia um banco de praça de casal e na enorme cama que tomava todo o meio do quarto estava com pétalas de rosas que estavam arrumadas em formato de coração.

\- Eles são uns amores – Rose sorriu notando o detalhe na cama.

\- Quando querem – Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas e alguém bateu na porta – Esperando alguém?

\- Devem ser as malas, vai lá pegar – Rose dispensou com a mão.

\- Por favor, Scorpius – ele resmungou com uma voz fina se indo para a porta receber as malas.

\- Você reclama muito! – Rose fez uma careta.

\- Você é muito folgada! – ele respondeu trazendo as malas para o quarto.

\- Não sou folgada – Rose disse pensando – Apenas um pouquinho mandona, estou trabalhando isso.

\- Esse trabalho não parece estar funcionando – Scorpius fez uma careta.

\- Pare de reclamar, Malfoy! – Rose pegou sua mala – Preciso de um banho, se prepare para tomar um também pois daqui a pouco começa o almoço e estou morrendo de fome.

\- Almoço? – Scorpius perguntou interessado.

\- Está no itinerário – Rose revirou os olhos pegando roupas limpas.

\- Então vá logo! – Scorpius falou alto para Rose que fechava a porta do banheiro.

\- É exatamente isso que estou fazendo! – ela gritou do banheiro.

n/A: O beijo que teve nesse não foi tão de verdade, mas foi o que se permitiram, hehe. E com ele acho que o Dean entendeu que ela não está tão desacompanhada ;)


End file.
